Música en la Noche
by LadyNiightmare
Summary: Agachando el rostro y desapareciendo en las sombras, el Fantasma de la Ópera comienza a vigilar y estudiar a aquella que genera nuevos y contrarios sentimientos en su interior. En la coraza que mantiene protegido su corazón, se colarán las ramas de una esperanza que alguna vez creyó perdida, permitiendo romper con todos los escudos y ser el hombre que verdaderamente es.
1. Un gran cambio

_¡Comienzo otra nueva historia! Se trata del punto de vista de Erik en el trascurso de "La Música En El Alma". No pretendo que sea tan larga como su antecesora, pues únicamente intento crear e hilar los sentimientos que pudieron convertirle en el hombre que se transformó al final._

 _Todo esto está escrito desde mi propia visión, tomando referencias de los diversos musicales, películas y novelas, aludiéndoles la creación de tan magníficas obras a sus respectivos._

 _Resumen: Erik sabe que nada será igual desde que la protegida de Antoinette Giry pone los pies sobre su ópera; lo que nunca imaginará son los sentimientos a los que puede dar vida gracias a ella y el cómo tendrá que sobrellevarlos._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 **Música en la noche**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Un gran cambio**

Comparaba la visión de la vida con lo que te puede ofrecer un caleidoscopio al poner los ojos sobre él. Desde el día en el que fui consciente de mí mismo, fui herido por los colores del exterior; todo girando ante mi mirada insaciable, nunca a mi alcance. La belleza de las cosas solía abrumarme con facilidad, y en mis años más desesperados había sido lo único que me sacó adelante, deseoso de conocer nuevas paletas de colores con las que poder soñar, usándolas después de manera artística, intentando llegar a ellas con manos codiciosas.

Mas, ahora lo único que podía apreciar en cada lugar que observaba eran feos blancos, grises y negros; cualquier magia robada de mis dedos sin ninguna explicación. Se trataba de una monotonía que me llevaba siguiendo durante más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a admitir, y de la que comenzaba a temer, ahogándome con recuerdos ya lejanos y a los que no quería volver a acceder.

Me encontraba en mi propio palacio, arropado por las luces de las velas, en un vaivén que me obligaba a dejar de pensar. La música me rodeaba, consiguiendo que una sensación caliente se moviese por mis venas mientras agitaba las manos por encima de las teclas del inmenso órgano. Las notas que soplaba el instrumento eran amargas, aullando algún tipo de dolor mientras le hacía cantar en un tempo imperfecto.

Recordaba perfectamente el cómo había metido dicho instrumento en lo que todavía era una cueva húmeda y tétrica. Demasiado emocionado por la madriguera que encontré, cavilando la posibilidad de transformar aquello en mío, fui capaz únicamente de alisar la pared donde lo colocaría, para enseguida comenzar a bajar válvulas, tubos, cuerdas, y las demás cosas necesarias para montarlo. Ni si quiera me digné a colocar una buena zona de descanso donde poder dormir, demasiado emocionado con poder tocar al fin un órgano sin tener que colarme en ninguna irritable catedral. Además de la satisfacción que me ofrecía el crearlo por mí mismo; pero aquel efecto me dudaría hasta que completase lo que ahora mi hogar, habiendo tardado más tiempo del que llegué a suponer a causa de los detalles en los que me comprometía y la repentina partida a Persia, dejando muchas de las habitaciones a medias hasta el retorno.

Habían sido buenos años, demasiado joven quizá, pero ya cansado de los dolores del mundo. Al regresar era una persona diferente, y podía notar las mezclas de decoración asociadas con los cambios de pensamientos que tuve. El neobarroco sería ahora mi predilecto, y eso lo demostraban los planos arquitectónicos que todavía hacía, cuando la inspiración no amenazaba con desaparecer durante días, semanas, meses o, en el peor de los casos, años.

Retomando lo que estaba haciendo, pestañeando varias veces hasta que me vi las manos sobre las teclas del órgano, dejé que mi mente intentase caminar por el río que era la creación a la cual intentaba dar vida, sin tan si quiera conseguir una terrible melodía con la que sentirme satisfecho. No era capaz de obtener concentración; la desertora inspiración había huido de entre mis dedos, para mi inmensa desgracia. Mi pecho se hinchaba con odio al no crear lo que imaginaba, haciendo que el instrumento bramase por llegar a un fin mutuo.

Solté un alarido frustrado, pisando con aversión el pedal para que el aire saliese con fuerza, volviendo a un punto muerto después. Me pasé las manos por el rostro, rascándome los ojos con pesadez, terminando por dejar caer la cabeza entre los ellas.

¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Algo parecido a un oleaje se movía en mi pecho. Había estado ocupado toda la semana, intentando no pensar así en los instrumentos que tanto me llamaban, sin tan si quiera acercarme a ellos para que cuando los volviese a tomar, poder terminar con las composiciones que ahora me importunaban. ¡Y aun así no había funcionado!

En aquel instante, para mi sorpresa y tremenda indignación, unas fuertes campanas resonaron entre las paredes de piedra, haciéndome mirar irritado al techo.

Aquel sonido volvió a repetirse, insistiendo desde la lejanía. No eran los mismos repiqueteos que sonaban cuando alguien se atrevía a bajar a la tercera bodega —ya fuese por orgullo o desafío—, sino los que conocía tan bien, sabiendo que habría alguien conocido que me llamaba y aguardaba por mi presencia.

" _¿Qué demonios querrá?"_ pensé.

Arrastrando el banco al levantarme, me dispuse a mirar mis ropas, habiendo quedado ligeramente arrugadas por el poco cuidado que tuve al sentarme sobre el banco acolchado durante horas. Pero eso no importaba, pues cogiendo una máscara de mi habitación y la capa del gancho al lado de la puerta, me lancé al exterior, decidiendo que sería más fácil si bordeaba el lago antes que cruzarlo en la barca, temiendo que mi mal humor terminase por hacerme caer al agua helada.

Pateé las piedras a mis pies, en una oscuridad impenetrable y en la cual me sentía cómodo. Dejaba que mis dedos se arrastrasen por las conocidas paredes, sintiendo las arrugas y huecos en ellas.

Recto durante cincuenta pies. Derecha. Veinte pies adelante. Izquierda. Dos pies más e izquierda otra vez.

Allí estaba la mujer que me esperaba, estudiando con curiosidad la mano con la cual no mantenía un pequeño quinqué bastante desagradable a la vista. La reconocí cansada, con los hombros caídos y respirando con pesadez. No era algo normal en ella, dándome un pellizco de preocupación.

Alzó los ojos repentinamente, no habiéndome escuchado llegar, pues se le abrieron de par en par al verme, arrugando enseguida el rostro por el susto.

—¡Erik! —gritó siendo ya inconfundible su enojo.

—Ann. —Hice una inclinación llena de burla, con una sonrisa maliciosa pegada a los labios. Ella se removió incómoda, apretando sobre sus hombros el chal que llevaba, dando otra exhalación—. No te ves bien —expresé en voz alta, regresando sobre mí la preocupación—, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

—No —habló con sorpresa, no teniendo que ser consciente de su apariencia—. En la ópera se encuentra todo como de costumbre, desgraciadamente.

—Algunas mejoras ha habido —bufé, cruzándome ahora de brazos mientras me acercaba más a ella y a la luz que ofrecía.

—Pero aún quedan muchas más por conseguir —se jactó. Antoinette Giry tenía varios hoyuelos los cuales aparecían cuando fruncía los labios, dándole el aspecto de una muñeca, y habría sido una maravilla volverlos a ver de no ser porque se reía de mí.

Los meses pasados habían sido un caos: despido a todo aquel que no fuese funcional para la compañía. Me era imposible creer que mantuviesen pagando a una panda de vagos mientras todo se iba poco a poco a la ruina. En ese tiempo no fui si quiera capaz de recoger mi salario, prefiriendo dejarlo como fondo para los problemas que pudiese haber.

La ópera había hecho pruebas para colocar a nueva gente en los puestos que fueron quedando libres, desde la lavandería hasta nuevos cantantes principales, no dudando en esta ocasión entre los que servían a los que no. Los nuevos empleados eran agradecidos, y confiaban en tener un dinero en sus bolsillos por hacerlo bien, cosa que agradecía enormemente. Los trabajos eran eso: dar y recibir. No únicamente dar y huir con lo poco que se tiene en mitad de un espectáculo, dejando todo a medias y con el caos que ese acto podría generar.

Me chasqueaba la mandíbula al saber los males que ya habíamos pasado, y lo que todavía nos quedaba por aguantar, aunque ya no fuese un problema el dinero que entraba a al organismo. La única persona que no pude mover de su sitio fue a la Prima Donna: Carlotta Giudicelli, y tenía que admitir a regañadientes que en verdad era por toda la gente que venía a verla. La dichosa mujer tenía un don de voz, pero sus despropósitos y exigencias dejaban mucho que desear cuando se cerraba el telón, creando disputas donde no las había y reinando a su paso la vorágine.

Los nuevos gerentes también eran unos bastardos con los que tener cuidado, derrochando francos en cada esquina.

La mujer frente a mí debió de adivinar mi aborrecimiento interno, cambiando entonces de tema totalmente:

—De todas formas, no he venido aquí a exasperarte con cosas de la ópera, Erik.

—Me alegro, mi humor no está para ese tipo de conversación. No al menos esta tarde. —Me hice a un lado, apartando la capa para que viese el camino por el que subí—. ¿Deberíamos ir a mi casa? Aquí hace frío —comenté mientras la volvía a ver colocar el chal sobre sus hombros. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido casi negro, pero con algo más de brillantez. Le quedaba asombrosamente bien.

—No, no. Lo que en verdad me gustaría es subir. —Señaló arriba—. Quería comprobar, si no te es mucha molestia, la habitación que me mencionaste para la joven de la que te hablé.

Quedé en silencio por un instante. En dos días habría un nuevo más rondando los pasillos de mi ópera, y eso me disgustaba, no cabía duda.

La mujer frente a mí había estado preocupada por el futuro de dicha dama, cargándome con sus penas durante los días que se escribieron. No fui capaz de no ayudarla, pues me había prometido años atrás ser siempre su refuerzo, pero no por ello significaba que tuviese que estar alegre ante lo que se avecinaba o, para el caso, que tuviese que hacerlo de buena gana. Sus absurdas dudas sobre la comodidad de la niña me ponían nervioso, y seguía sin parecerme de buen augurio que viviese en una de las antiguas salas de decorados, a pesar de lo bien adornada que la hubiese dejado. Porque al final había creado un aposento digno de una reina.

En verdad, lo más inteligente sería darle una habitación con el resto de las mujeres del coro, haciéndola convivir con las que serían sus compañeras de profesión. Pues si confiaba lo suficiente en Ann, sería una muchacha con dotes para cantar y nada exigente. No dudaría en echarla en el caso de tener a un ser exigente y rezongón, viniese de parte de quien viniese. Aunque supuse que su _nueva_ _cuidadora_ se ocuparía de ella.

Pero a pesar de todo no fui capaz de decirla que no, y me sentía tremendamente utilizado cuando me moldeó como quiso. Nunca supe cuándo Ann aprendió a usar las palabras correctas contra mí, aunque tenía la breve idea de que la primera práctica para tratar con desquiciados fue su hija, moldeándome con cuidado. Aun dándome cuenta, le permití hacer lo que quiso, rodando únicamente los ojos o soltando pequeños gruñidos a modo de queja.

Tuvo que pasar más tiempo del necesario, pues cuando me quise dar cuenta volvía a llamarme con ansiedad:

—¿Tienes la habitación, verdad? Vendrá en dos días, Erik.

—Claro que la tengo —la contesté con la voz rasposa y ofendida, tragando saliva para que la lengua volviese a coger forma—. Subiremos.

Me coloqué a su lado. A pesar de ver con claridad las paredes, fui con los dedos pegados en la roca, demasiado acoplado a dicha costumbre. La hice saber todas las cosas que conseguí para la joven, escuchando ella con oídos atentos y agradeciéndome cada dos palabras por haberme molestado tanto. Incluso se le ocurrió decir en voz alta que podría pagarme; como si me hubiese gastado lo más mínimo en formar la sala. Eran muebles y decorados de la ópera, yo solo había tenido el detalle de disponerlo de tal forma que pareciese un aposento privado en vez de un sótano donde guardar viejos artilugios.

Al llegar al lugar, arrastrando la piedra en silencio, la indiqué que saliese después de mí, teniendo que bajar un gran escalón y así poder ayudarla, aunque fuese por educación.

—Sabes donde estamos, ¿verdad? —la tuve que cuestionar al verla girar el rostro de un lado a otro.

—Creo que sí —masculló con algo de duda.

Señalé la escalera que bajaba hasta allí a nuestras espaldas.

—Luego lo verás más fácilmente, no te preocupes. Este era el único lugar no demasiado lejano vuestra casa. Además, fue fácil mover varias cañerías de agua hasta aquí.

Fue entretenido llevar agua caliente hasta el lugar, rememorando aquellos momentos cuando me apasionaban las cosas complicadas y duras, teniendo que romperme la cabeza para hacer lo que quería. En general nada me contradecía; y si ese era el caso, terminaría fuera de mi vista.

Con un asentimiento tomé del marco superior de la puerta la llave que la abría, metiéndola en el cerrojo para hacerla girar e introducirnos en su interior. Encendí dos de las luces rápidamente, sobre todo para que mi compañera viese la belleza que hube creado con orgullo, prendiéndose en mi corazón una mecha de auto-aprobación cuando todo resplandeció.

Los muebles estaban limpios y pulidos; la gran alfombra era nueva y las sábanas y mantas sobre la cama lucían suaves a la vista. La muchacha tendría lo necesario, eso sin duda. Lo único que se mantuvo oculto fue el gran espejo de la habitación, y mientras Antoinette se acercaba a cada esquina para comprobar con admiración lo que había allí, prefirió dejar el objeto cubierto con la fea tela que le había puesto por encima.

Que yo desperdiciase mi reflejo no significaría que ella fuese a hacerlo, por lo que tuve la delicadeza de entregarle uno; uno que servía para otras cosas también, pero no me molestaría en dar especificaciones a nadie por el momento. No habría preguntas y así no tendría que contestar: fin del asunto.

Ann corrió entonces al baño, apuntándome mentalmente, mientras tanto, que tendría que traer troncos para llenar la chimenea, cosa la cual hube olvidado.

La sala tenía un olor raro para mi gusto; que no malo, sino raro, que podría ser incluso peor. Esperaba que con la llegada de una mujer eso cambiase, y que tampoco la molestase. Una habitación sin ventanas es difícil de ventilar, y yo no estaba el tiempo suficiente allí como para tirarme horas con la puerta abierta.

Di un salto cuando la dichosa ex-bailarina apareció frente a mí con pasos prestos, habiendo cerrado de un portazo el aseo, ocultando la entrada el biombo. Le dediqué una mirada áspera, ignorándome por completo.

—Es increíble, Erik. Una maravilla por no decir menos. —Incliné la cabeza—. Permíteme que lo que sea que falte aquí, sea yo quien se ocupe ahora. Es injusto que te hagas cargo de algo que ni te va ni te viene.

Di una carcajada seca, llegando hasta el escritorio a nuestro lado. Había sido un mueble sin usar en mi casa, habiendo encontrado el momento perfecto para deshacerme de él sin tener que tirarlo al lago porque ya no me interesase.

—No hace falta que te ocupes de esto, Ann. Tan solo te pido que hagas que la chica sea útil y no una molestia, y sobre todo que no se meta en lugares donde no la convienen —la avisé, ganándome un resoplido por su parte. Estaba más que seguro de que el grupo de bailarinas con el que se juntaría, además del coro, le darían ideas alocadas sobre los secretos que podría contener el edificio. Ya tuve que detener los pies de varios de los nuevos, con amenazas claras, y no deseaba tener que molestarme por alguien más.

—Ya me lo hiciste saber la última vez. Christine es una buena joven. Confía en mí cuando te digo que no te dará problemas.

— _Mmm_ …, permíteme dudar. No obstante, no creo que tenga demasiado tiempo para distraerse si hago caso de lo que dices.

La tal Christine buscaba desesperadamente un trabajo. Ann no quiso hacerme saber los íntimos asuntos que la llevaron a pedirle ayuda, dejando a mi temible imaginación volar sobre las posibilidades; pero tras una mirada helada de sus ojos azules, supuse que algo parecido a la culpa era lo que la obligaba a moverse por este sendero, arrastrando lo que eso conllevaba.

Ann soltó de nuevo un suspiro, pudiendo advertir otra vez su expresión preocupada y malestar en el cuerpo. Hacía años que no la veía tan apresurada por las cosas, temerosa porque algo saliese mal. El ballet la mantenía distraída, y si no el Daroga estaría allí para hacerla reír o molestarla, según los aires, pero aquello era diferente. Y no sabía bien cómo animarla.

A pesar de ello, hice lo que pude:

—Tengo la seguridad de que sabrás como ocuparte bien de la joven, y que esta agradecerá cada cosa que hagas por ella.

Me estudió de arriba abajo, con los hoyuelos creciéndole, rezumando de los poros de su piel lo que creí que era desaliento.

Nos quedamos en silencio, juzgándonos por un momento, sin atrevernos a romper lo que nos rodeaba por temor a cortarnos con los bordes que se crearían. Un nerviosismo en aumento comenzaba a arañarme las rodillas, teniendo que cambiar el peso de una a otra.

Tras un instante, del cual creí que fueron horas, fue ella quien atacó al intenso espacio primero:

—Hay algo que nos tiene sofocados. ¿No lo notas? —Se llevó las manos a la enorme trenza por delante de su hombro, retorciendo la punta—. ¿Qué puede ser lo que nos tenga tan malhumorado últimamente? —pareció rogarme.

Seguí estudiando su cara afilada por unos instantes, tomándome más tiempo del necesario para contestar, todavía no sabiendo con certeza lo que quería decir:

—Debe tratarse de una mala racha —me deshice de la culpa enseguida. Pero ella no pareció contenta con aquello, frunciendo el ceño más profundamente si era posible, por lo que, con resignación, le dije lo que había estado cavilando últimamente—: Tengo la sensación de que un gran cambio se acerca —murmuré bajo, llevándome varios dedos al nudo de la corbata.

Inclinó el rostro a un lado, con asombro en su mirada.

—¿Respecto a la ópera?

Me encogí de hombros. Verdaderamente no concebí de dónde procedían los sentimientos que actualmente me abrumaban.

—Respecto a todo.

Desde la huida del anterior gerente, todo había sido una molestia con la que no descansar, y todavía no parecía llegar a aguas calmadas. Llevaba meses durmiendo pequeños periodos de tiempo, lanzándome fuera de la cama, creyendo que el edificio estaba en llamas a causa de los dos patos que habían colocado al mando. No había ni un solo día que mi mente hiperactiva cesase de pensar, y eso mismo se reflejaba en mis composiciones, y en el poco buen humor que tenía ya de por sí.

—Espero que tu instinto de leer el futuro esté atrofiado y te equivoques plenamente —me sonrió entonces, repentinamente de buen humor.

—Una excusa, últimamente muy usada, es que la primavera altera a las personas —me burlé con malicia, consiguiendo que unas risotadas plenas llegasen a animarnos, relajando en tenso ambiente que habíamos creado de repente, dejando atrás por el momento, el desasosiego que nos pinchaba.

Ojalá y hubiese sido la espléndida estación la que nos obligaría a cambiar dos días después.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Allá vamos! Espero que os haya gustado y que disculpéis cualquier error de ortografía que halláis podido ver._

 _Este primer capítulo no es demasiado largo, pero me parece una estupenda introducción para lo que se avecina._

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Presencias no deseadas

**Música en la noche**

 **Capítulo 2:** **Presencias no deseadas**

Nadie se prestaba a ser útil; desde hacía varios días de lo único que era sabedor eran de las quejas de todo un grupo de directivos los cuales eran perfectamente conscientes del mal que podría hacer a la ópera el consentir tantísimo a una soprano caprichosa.

Ejercía mi influencia habitual sobre cada uno de los respectivos puestos, presionando con más fuerza en unos que en otros, y todavía había varios que se resistían, teniendo que gastar en ellos dos cuartillas de papel en vez de una.

Estuve a punto de tropezar con solo la oscuridad, agarrándome a las paredes del corredor por el que transcurría con enfado, gruñendo en voz baja por el susto y el dolor que sufrían ahora mis manos raspadas. El mal genio no sería mi guía el día de hoy, por ello me dispuse a tomar varios alientos antes de encaminarme hacia la zona donde aguardaba todo el grupo de cantantes y bailarines antes de entrar al escenario, deseoso de oír lo nuevo que tuviesen que decir; ya acudiría a mi palco a ver el espectáculo si me era posible.

Aquel era una marea de personas cuando llegué, arrastrándose unos a otros en casi silencio, solo percibiéndose murmullos a la altura de las camisas, no queriendo molestar a lo que había detrás del telón. En algunas ocasiones se emocionaban demasiado, gritando por la excitación de pavonearse frente al público, pero tras unas charlas serias, terminaron acatando los nuevos mandatos.

La compañía de la ópera se iría a la ruina de no ser por mí.

Observé al grupo de bailarinas que llevaba Antoinette; bien vestidas y ordenadas, con los mismos aires que cuando conocí a la mujer, con la misma juventud que mostraban ellas en sus facciones emocionadas. Sentí movérseme los labios en un pequeño tirón de lo que supuse que era una sonrisa, recordando aquellos años tiernos y felices, mucho más fáciles antes de tornarse todos de un color negro salvaje.

Permití que me vagasen los ojos hasta su hija, Meg, con el pelo preciosamente recogido, alzando mejor así las facciones de su rostro. La dichosa Meg, que había tenido la osadía de ser enviada por su madre a advertirme de que su nueva protegida había llegado y que no debería ser molestada, o que mi hogar desaparecería con un chasquido de dedos.

Agudicé el oído para escucharlas hablar de lo que fuese que les llamase la atención, inclinándome sobre la falsa pared con emoción.

—Espero que le guste —murmuró una de las gemelas pelirrojas con lo que creí que era preocupación, continuándola su hermana con una emoción contraria.

—Estoy segura de que le encantará. Tiene en su rostro unos aires tan buenos y amables, aunque saliésemos a hacer el ridículo, ¡estoy segura de que nos aplaudiría! —fantaseó otra de las jóvenes, haciéndola bajar la voz las demás cuando la alzó más de lo necesario.

—Me gusta su nariz —habló más adelante una chica procedente del coro, consiguiendo que el grupo riese.

—Christine es muy buena —asintió Meg—, pero a veces pareciera demasiado triste, ¿no os parece? —Todas asintieron como gallinas—. Espero que si se queda aquí le brillen los ojos de otra forma.

La dichosa Christine Daaé. La gran esperada. Una especie de esperanza para los más jóvenes para conseguir su amistad.

Fui capaz de estudiar más atentamente a la niña mientras Meg, y la pequeña Gisèle Mérimée, le enseñaban la ópera. Todas las esquinas y recovecos fueron mostrados entre habladurías y risas, haciéndome dudar de que pudiese disfrutar de ninguna forma de la creación donde se encontraba ahora viviendo. Ella, por el contrario, era toda atención hacia las bailarinas, sonriendo a cada cosa que decían, sin una pizca de absoluta personalidad.

Verdaderamente no había nada que me llamase la atención de ella. Era ciertamente mundana, no mucho más diferente a las mujeres de su edad; quizá con unos ojos oscuros un poco más grandes de lo normal y con expresión asustadiza. La única curiosidad que me pudo generar fue el ver esos ojos mientras estudiaba una de las esquinas talladas con rizos, clavándolos en los míos aun hallándome escondido. El corazón se me había acelerado en aquel momento —supongo que por el miedo a ser descubierto—, observando una enorme pena brillar en sus orbes castaños y demasiado grandes y caídos para considerarse bonitos. No tenía rasgos a destacar, mostrándose como otro desperdicio al que no dedicarle más de dos minutos de mí tiempo.

Resoplé para aclararme la mente, cambiando de aires para estudiar el lío perfecto que era el inicio de la obra, correteando de un lugar a otro sin ser visto y con el silencio de un verdadero fantasma. No había ninguna información útil en el ambiente que pudiese satisfacerme; ni un solo chismorreo o secreto con el que especular. Nadie era consciente de mi presencia, y aunque amaba crear el caos de vez en cuando, no sería buen augurio hacerlo ahora para que la maravillosa señorita Daaé se entristeciese por ver lo que sería Platea en sus peores días.

Pero todo el grupo de bailarinas, algunas partes del coro, e incluso más varones de los que quería ser consciente, se habían fijado en ella en los pocos días que llevaba entre las paredes de mi edificio, deseando agradarla y satisfacerla.

Curioso, sin duda.

Dejé que la obra transcurriese sin llegar a verla verdaderamente; tenía la mente en demasiados lugares como para poder seguir la aguda ópera más allá de los desperfectos que veía, rodando los ojos cuando era necesario. Pero no salió mal, y el público tenía la apariencia de estar satisfecho, por lo que con varios asentimientos finales decidí que lo mejor sería ocultarme en lo que era mi hogar por el resto de la noche.

Fui dando pequeños saltos, tarareando en mi mente lo que supuse sería una nueva melodía, y rogaba a las estrellas para poder completarla de una vez por todas, no únicamente teniéndola danzando de esquina a esquina en mi interior hasta que me ardiese la mente, deseando golpearme las sienes para hacerla callar.

Aquello podría ser comparado con una maldición.

No obstante, al encaminarme por una de las escaleras que daban directamente al lago, un sonido me paró. En particular unos pasos, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. El chasqueo de la suela de los zapatos me era sumamente familiar, y de no ser porque sabía que serían tan insistentes como para llegar a las puertas de mi casa, habría decidido ignorarlos y continuar con mis propias distracciones.

Pero un Persa airado me esperaba dos esquinas más allá, aguardándole entre las sombras hasta que se encontrase de frente conmigo. Iba tarareando lo que supuse que era una de las arias de Platea, en un tono en cual yo no habría tenido valor para canturrear, y con tan poco cuidado y descuido, que estuvo a punto de chocar contra mi pecho y brazos cruzados, dando un grito que pude definir como femenino, teniendo que reír incluso cuando la máscara se me movía sobre los ojos y no me dejaba ver.

—Al menos no has soltado la linterna —me burlé, todavía entre carcajadas abiertas.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Encima que tengo la molestia de venir a buscarte te mofas de mí! —Su piel se volvió un tono más oscuro, brillando la tez marrón de forma acaramelada, y en sus ojos verdes reconocí el resquicio de lo que era la rabia.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no intentes bajar?

—¿Y cuántas veces te he pedido que termines los dichosos planos de la casa de los Bianchi? Al principio con amables cartas, después con frases aduladoras; la agresividad comienza a nacer hoy, y si no tengo nada entre las manos dentro de un mes, te ataré a una mesa y colocaré un arma en tu coronilla para que trabajases.

Me chasquearon los dientes, alzándome todavía más si era posible, incómodo.

—No me llevo bien con las amenazas, Daroga —le hice saber, consiguiendo que la capa me cubriese por entero.

—Entonces dame lo que quiero, o dime si tengo que mandar a otro arquitecto a la pobre familia, pues estoy cansado de tenerlos en la oficina cada día. —Se colocó mejor el cabello negro, pasándose los dedos para abrir las hebras—. También puedes hablar con ellos si te sientes animado, estoy seguro de que disfrutaras de sus exigencias más que yo.

Solté un bufido, llegando a apoyarme contra la fría piedra a mis espaldas.

—¡No me fuerces! Llevo un tiempo terriblemente largo fuera de cualquier tipo de iluminación o arrebato, y no tengo la capacidad de hacer dos cosas bien sin después tener que desecharlas.

El hombre delante de mí pareció extrañamente afligido, y de no ser porque observaba su sombra desde el rabillo del ojo, habría estado seguro de que me habría tratado de dar una palmada en el hombro; cosa la cual no habría recibido de buena gana.

—Erik, ¿hay algo en particular que te moleste?

—No —bufé, y no había mentiras en aquello—. Debe de tratarse de una fase; un periodo de tiempo molesto el cual terminará, estoy seguro.

Daroga frunció los labios, arrugando su perfecta nariz además.

—Bueno, ya sabes, estoy aquí para ayudarte si lo necesitas. —Estuve a punto de reírme de él, pero me calló con una mirada fría—. De todas formas pásate por mi casa el lunes, hay más cosas de las que tenemos que hablar y que has ido dejando por demasiado tiempo.

Le estudié con aversión, sin deseos de compartir horas en su compañía. Había pasado buenos momentos con él —aunque era algo que el hombre en sí nunca sabría—, pero actualmente mi humor no estaba para la poca educación que podía mostrarle, a él o a sus dos sirvientes para el caso, prefiriendo el escondite que era mi madriguera, sin _nadie_ que me molestase de una vez por todas.

¿En qué momento pensé que sería bueno tener a alguien tan husmeador como un socio primordial para mis beneficios? Mas, ¿en quién podría confiar si no? En aquellos años había necesitado a cualquier persona para que me ayudase a manejar lo que era una de mis mayores aspiraciones, y que había dejado de lado al marchar al terreno maldito de Persia. Cuando apareció, aún con los primeros problemas que ello generó, fue como la salida del sol en una noche sin luna. A mi pesar, las cosas solían nublárseme, dejándome la decadencia que producían las nubes y el agua helada que derramaban.

Meses atrás había comparado el dolor de mi mente, o como otros dirían: del alma, como la pérdida de una extremidad, y temblaba cada vez que me daba cuenta del continuo sentimiento dentro de mí, sin poder comprenderlo, con más miedo que ganas de descubrir lo que verdaderamente era.

Podría ser la soledad, aunque no estaba verdaderamente solo. El anhelo de volver a ser un nómada, cosa que se había detenido tiempo atrás. La locura, que comenzaba a arañarme la mente con fuerza.

—Te estas volviendo viejo —me dije a mí mismo, observando al hombre frente a mí fruncir el ceño.

—¿Perdón?

Reconocí su presencia con un gruñido, apartándole de mi camino para mantenerle al frente.

—Voy a acompañarte fuera. No estoy interesado en que golpees una de las trampas y luego tenga que estar colocando todo en su lugar por tu desdichada falta de cuidado —protesté, dando ya largas zancadas a la oscuridad, escuchando sus propios pasos a mi espalda.

Tenía la increíble y repentina necesidad de que me diese el aire en el rostro; una ráfaga fría que me templase las ideas, y así quizá poder conseguir devolver a mi musa a su lugar. En mi cabeza se estaban formando ideas nuevas y extravagantes, melodías que creía abandonadas volvían a tomar forma, nuevos diseños que llevar al papel.

Pero prefería tomarlo con calma, despacio, obligándome a darles un par de vueltas a los mecanismos. A veces, actuar con intensidad no era una de las mejores opciones, y en aquel instante supuse que sería lo que evitaría. Me mantendría unas horas únicamente pensando, y cuando llegase a casa me lanzaría contra las plumas y los tinteros como tanto ansiaba.

Fui poco hablador con el Daroga, más allá de unos encogimientos de hombros y varias negaciones, dejándole al final en la puerta que daba a la salida de los trabajadores, amenazándome él de nuevo sobre lo que haría en el caso de que no apareciese por su casa el lunes.

Le habría sacado a patadas entonces, pero me arriesgaba a que diese la casualidad que me viesen con el ridículo hombre, y sería lo que nos faltase. Mas que había conseguido desprenderme de las habladurías que decían que la maestra de ballet y el Fantasma de la Ópera estaban unidos de alguna manera, teniendo que pedirle a Ann permiso cada vez que era el momento de escarmentarla, quejándome de pequeños detalles los cuales después me recordaría con maldad, detestando que contradijese su trabajo.

Gracias al cielo que era una mujer exigente, y tenía pocos fallos por no decir ninguno, quedando fácilmente excluida de regañinas. Pero no era como si fuese tampoco a permitir que viviese entre las nubes; si hacía algo mal tenía todo el derecho de decírselo. Con mejores palabras, por supuesto.

Regresando de nuevo a las sombras, me lancé entre los corredores, observando las personas que se movían a los otros lados. En ocasiones caminaba por los pasillos más claros, observando la luna agradar con su luz a cada pintura o escultura, dándole un aspecto encantado al lugar.

Cuando había sido un crío, todavía demasiado hundido en las fantasías de infancia, cualquier reflejo de luna me era tenebroso. No podía comprender ahora tales pensamientos, riéndome en voz alta ante la ironía de la situación, pues años después dicho astro sería quien me acompañaría en las peores noches, ayudándome a huir si se daba el caso, quedando yo tremendamente agradecido.

Lo mismo me ocurría con la oscuridad, y ahora no podía considerarme más que un ser que dependía de ella como si se tratase de agua o comida. El sol me era traicionero a pesar de su belleza; quemaba y daba dolor de cabeza. Nada bueno venía de él.

Vi, desde uno de los ventanales dirigidos al oeste, las pocas personas que se movían fuera; desde familias con niños a su cargo hasta hombres solitarios que corrían por las aceras. Los carros tirados por caballos se movían sin gracia de un lado a otro, y cuando terminaban de pasar, se genera un silencio placentero alrededor que me erizaba el vello de la nuca. No obstante, a la tercera ocasión que aquello sucedió no pude evitar dar un respingo, estudiando los caminos por los que podrían aparecer personas, sin decepcionarme mi desarrollado instinto, ocultándome detrás de la gran cortina con borlas que hacía más función decorativa que útil.

Desde mi izquierda escuché a lo que era un hombre canturrear, sin poder apreciar lo suficiente su tono de voz para saber de quién se trataba. No se introdujo en la galería donde me encontraba, pasando de largo mientras continuaba con sus distracciones.

Sacando el relojito que llevaba en el chaleco confirmé la hora de la que se trataba, haciendo una mueca por lo tarde que era, exasperado por que no se tomasen en serio mis mandatos y todavía hubiese gente paseando.

La noche era mía; debería poder correr por el Palais Garnier sin preocuparme sobre si alguien se mantendría todavía despierto, o al menos si caminaría por los mismos lugares que yo.

Estirándose sobre mis labios una sonrisa cruel, decidí dar a aquel hombre un escarmiento, trotando de nuevo a mis tinieblas para reconocerlo. Seguía sus pesados pasos y gruñidos, terminando por verle descender hasta la planta baja, sentándose en las escaleras finales. Encontrándome lejos de su posición, le estudié con repugnancia encender un cigarro y llevárselo a la boca, sacando sorprendentemente de la nada una botella de la que beber; di un gruñido por la detestable presencia de Buquet en la ópera.

Hablaba en voz alta, lo suficientemente ebrio como para no importarle ya si lo que hacía tenía sentido o no.

Creé un plan maestro, decidiendo que saldría desde encima de las puertas del escenario con un salto, intentando asemejarme a un murciélago más que a un ser humano. Quizá así podría deshacerme del tramoyista de una vez por todas. No era alguien decente y, por lo que había oído y Ann me había hecho saber, disfrutaba demasiado acosando a las damas, habiendo sido avisada cada una de ellas para que le evitasen.

No se podía tener a alguien así en ninguna parte. Lástima que nunca le hubiesen pillado, y desgraciadamente hacía su trabajo como debía, recibiendo órdenes sin quejarse por parte de _monsieur_ Signoret.

Estaba a punto de salir a la sala del escenario, cuando en la lejanía escuché de nuevo su voz, esta vez más clara y alta, pero aún sin poder intuir sus palabras.

Si se había unido alguien a su pequeña fiesta sería perfecto; dos mejor que uno.

No obstante, que equivocado estaba, pues quien parecía contestarle era una mujer, parando entonces en seco para apreciar lo que decían.

Escuchaba pasos alejándose.

—¿Es eso una invitación? —preguntó Buquet.

¿Acaso había colado a una prostituta en la ópera? Un viernes, además, teniendo que trabajar al día siguiente.

—¿Sólo va a contestarme con preguntas?

El corazón dejó de latirme, reconociendo aquella pequeña voz asustadiza. Nunca creí que pudiese sentir de nuevo la muerte morderme los talones, pero la sensación que me atravesó fue aquella misma, deshaciendo el camino por el que había venido con una velocidad que no recordaba.

—Si es lo que quieres, sí —se carcajeó el tramoyista.

Más pasos, unos vacilantes y otros violentos. Si le pasaba algo a _madeimoselle_ Daaé, Antoinette nunca se lo perdonaría, y la dichosa mujer era bastante dramática a pesar de no tener ella la culpa.

Veía entre alguno de los huecos casi invisibles el dónde se encontraban, y aunque en mi cabeza se agitaba la idea de salir y golpear al hombre directamente sin ningún tipo de miramiento, dudaba acerca de si la niña temería mi presencia. Le habían avisado sobre la existencia de un fantasma, pero todavía estaba por confirmar si creería en tales patrañas o no.

No obstante, el hombre no cesaba de acercarse. No podía comprender lo que intentaba ella, pues le había llevado casi a su habitación. Dudaba que estuviese invitándole a nada, sobre todo cuando se dio la vuelta y pude ver de refilón sus ojos aterrorizados, alzando las manos con cuidado, como si así pudiese evitar su avance.

Y detrás de su cuerpo se hallaban las perfectas herramientas de incapacitación.

Choqué contra lo que creí que era una columna, pero la adrenalina en mis venas me dejó poco más que cavilar, colocándome de nuevo la máscara en el rostro para que cuando abriese los huecos detrás de los bustos, pudiese ver donde los lanzaba.

El último latigazo que me obligó a actuar fueron las palabras de la niña rogando. ¡Cuántas veces había escuchado cosas así! Y siempre me había tomado la molestia de entretenerme y ayudar, increíblemente, aun diciendo cada vez que podía que los vivos no me merecían, irónicamente.

Con una sacudida a la pared que tenía delante, y rogándole a las estrellas mi suerte, moví de un empujón la pequeña apertura, inclinando entonces todo el torso fuera para —con toda mi fuerza— lanzar una cabeza de mármol del que reconocí que era Brahms, quedando destrozada al estrellarse contra el suelo, sin conseguir dar al hombre.

Daaé solo gritó, siendo una buena distracción mientras volvía a esconderme y tomaba otra posición, aguardándolo a lo que sucedería a continuación, estudiando con meticulosidad los gestos de Buquet por las porosidades de la pared. Pero él no se rindió, desechando lo que tenía entre las manos para intentar lanzarse contra ella de nuevo, con lo que ahora creía que era ira en sus sangrientos ojos.

Sin vacilar hice la misma acción, demasiado sumido ya en mis propias respiraciones, esta vez arrojando a una dama por los aires, casi cayendo totalmente fuera del agujero por la violencia que usé, teniendo que agarrarme a los bordes para volver a esconderme.

Escuchar los zapatos rápidos de la niña fue como vislumbrar agua tras muchos meses de sequía, siguiendo con vigorosidad sus faldas desde donde me encontraba, gruñendo a la vez que veía con resignación al tramoyista intentaba acompañarla con algo más de lentitud, sujetándose las costillas.

Y entonces otro hombre más apareció, saliendo desde la sala del escenario, y no pude hacer más que suspirar con satisfacción, dejándome caer contra la pared de piedra. No entendía qué era lo que decían, y tampoco me importaba. Siendo el caballero que era, Jacques Favre, todo estaba bien entonces. Tenía una familia decente a la que mantener, y se molestaba porque todo en su trabajo fuese como la seda. Se podría decir que nunca le habían hecho falta mis consejos, cosa la cual me satisfacía.

Además, tenía cierta adoración por el Fantasma.

Cuando quise volver prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando, la pareja alumbraba con una vela el estropicio que hube creado minutos atrás. El hombre intentaba consolar a la niña, diciéndole que hablaría con los gerentes sobre lo sucedido mientras ella se burlaba y le hacía saber que aparentemente estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas incorrectas, obligándome a tragar una carcajada iracunda que amenazaba con salirme desde lo profundo del pecho.

Lo que pareció romperla, dejando de sollozar brevemente para dedicar toda su atención al portero, fueron sus siguientes palabras:

—No es la primera vez que el Fantasma se enfada y lo paga con los objetos que le rodean. Quiero suponer que te ha ayudado a salir del lio; no me puedo imaginar hasta dónde habría llegado Buquet si no.

Se estremeció y sus ojos salieron disparados a todas direcciones, terminando por las zonas ahora vacías de la pared. Intentaba dar forma a lo que acababan de hacerle saber, sin tener la apariencia de creer nada. Favre se molestó en darle otra explicación acerca del espectro que gobernaba el Palais Garnier, y creí ver en las mejillas de chica una palidez casi amarillenta cubrirlas. Mas, para mi asombro, lo dejó pasar, sin discutir, dedicándome incluso unas palabras de agradecimiento, caminando después a la antigua habitación de decorados donde se escondía su aposento.

En verdad no se veía tan mal en el vestido que llevaba, dándole más el aspecto de una mujer que el de un simple infante intentando de una vez por todas llegar a ser una dama. ¿Se había molestado Ann o Meg en decirme su edad? No lo creía, o quizá sí, pero habría estado sumergido en mis propios pensamientos.

Cuando las dos presencias se fueron, y decidí que lo mejor sería volver a mi hogar de una vez por todas, al entrar, no habiéndome deshecho aun tan si quiera de la capa, me di cuenta de la emoción que me había recorrido por componer y diseñar se había perdido, regresando a mi interior una especie de cáscara hueca. Esa sensación pronto se convirtió en inquietud, y de la inquietud corrió al mal humor y la rabia, terminando por enfurruñarme contra los cojines del sillón de lectura que tanto apreciaba.

 **~)}O{(~**

Lo que no sabía era que aquellas dos sensaciones serían las que me acompañarían por el resto de la semana, o de los meses, para el caso.

La mañana siguiente al desastre de los bustos las cosas desfilaron con normalidad; _monsieur_ Favre se molestó en declarar a los gerentes sobre lo ocurrido, quitándome a mí el peso de tener que ocuparme personalmente. Esos hombres no querrían volver a charlar conmigo, y esperaba que con lo sucedido dicha noche el tramoyista desapareciese de una vez por todas.

Era un sábado tranquilo, y no estaba demasiado interesado en ver el espectáculo temprano que se hacía en la ópera, dándome la oportunidad de retirarme a las teclas suaves del órgano en cuanto repuse los armarios de comida y conseguí varias botellas más de coñac. No obstante, en todo el camino de ida y vuelta a la superficie hubo varias cosas que me molestaron, y que no cesaban de pellizcarme las sienes, amargándome.

Cuando me quise sentar frente al instrumento, lo único que pude hacer fue pensar, demasiado ensimismado como para crear nada musical.

Bajtiar apareció, lo que supuse que fue una hora después, frente a mis ojos distraídos, obligando a que me reclinase contra el pequeño respaldo de la banca, aceptando que se sentase sobre mis regazos. Ronroneaba tranquilo mientras se acomodaba entre mis huesos, terminando por dejarse caer de lado, estudiándome con su mirada azul. Moví los dedos sobre sus patas, apretándole las almohadillas rosadas para verle desplegar las uñas y volver a esconderlas.

No había visto a la señorita Daaé en mi paseo, y aquello me había molestado. Supuse que se encontraría bien. ¿Verdad? No quería que paranoias me acribillasen, y tampoco debía de sentir ningún tipo de lástima por la niña. Habría dormido hasta tarde, o simplemente no había coincidido con mi mirada curiosa.

Miré al gato de nuevo, quien ya estaba dormitando.

—¿Debería decirle a Ann lo sucedido? —le pregunté, esperando sinceramente una respuesta que no llegaría nunca.

Había sido una experiencia violenta, y no dudaba en que todo aquello le fuese a producir pesadillas. Solo Buquet sabía lo que quería hacer con la joven, y me rechinaban los dientes imaginando atrocidades. ¡Por esas razones no se debía estar hasta tarde! Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, si algo debía salir mal, sucedería, y no habría nada que lo pudiese detener.

 _"Quizá Ann ya lo sepa, o Meg"_ dijo una voz tranquila en mi cabeza. _"Puede ser que esté con ellas, o que marchase fuera del edificio a pasar la mañana. No puede actuar todavía, tiene mucho tiempo libre."_

Una falsa calma me acompañó el resto de horas hasta que aparecí en el mundo de arriba, tarareando melodías de Platea mientras paseaba de un lado a otro, vigilando la situación detrás del escenario en el transcurso de la obra. Las entradas al tablado eran difíciles en algunos lugares, pues objetos aleatorios se hallaban reclinados contra esquinas que debían de encontrarse vacías. De sitios aleatorios colgaban cuerdas innecesarias. La luz era demasiado baja para que los trabajadores se pudiesen mover rápido y sin matarse. Sería una buena lista la que tendría que hacer.

Me había olvidado de la niña perfectamente; incluso conseguí continuar con los planos que tanto me exigía el hombre persa, sintiéndome dichoso de poder retomar una de las aficiones de la que tanto disfrutaba durante un par de horas.

Cuando la ópera estaba casi a la mitad, decidí que era el momento ideal para ir a verla desde el palco, acudiendo al lugar con pasos largos y sin detenerme mucho más.

¡ _Oh_ , cuando llegué allí! Casualmente había encontrado a la niña que había estado molestando mis pensamientos. ¡Dentro del reducido espacio que era mío! Gracias al cielo que hube mirado antes de entrar, pues habría sido sin duda cómico ver su expresión mientras aparecía un ser de la nada vestido de negro y con una máscara; aunque mi sorpresa habría sido palpable también, creando una situación claramente incómoda.

Sentía el enfado recorrerme las extremidades, y estuve tentado a asustarla mientras la veía comer los dulces que había dejado allí para cuando regresase. Me definiría como alguien goloso, y que me robasen lo que tanto quería…

Clavé los dedos en la piedra. Solo podía ver entre sombras; se inclinaba hacia delante, emocionada al ver cómo bailaban y cantaban sus compañeros, siendo un lío de telas encima de la silla tapizada. Por un momento temí que pudiesen verla desde fuera, pero ella era consciente de que no debía de estar allí, pues de cuando en cuando se ocultaba, temerosa de las personas que había en la sala.

¿Le habían avisado de que el palco número cinco era del Fantasma de la Ópera? Quizá no, pero aquello no era tampoco una excusa. Si quería ver la ópera debería pagar como todo el mundo. Meg ya me había hecho saber —sin yo preguntar— que no tenía mucho dinero, pero no me apiadaría de ella, no cuando la estudiaba comerse una a una las delicias que tanto quería.

Fruncí el ceño. Podría generar un caos en realidad; usar voces diferentes, crear espejismos, sacar a la cría chillando de allí. Pero no sería sabio crear tal cosa, o eso era lo que me decía mi subconsciente. Podría castigarla yo mismo, ¿verdad? O dejarla en ridículo delante de todos. Las dos ideas me tentaban con fuerza. Sin embargo, la imagen de la maestra de ballet con el rostro contraído por el enfado me hizo sopesar aún más las cosas, terminando por poner los ojos en blanco y decantarme por la primera idea.

Viéndola saborear otro de los chocolates, me resigné a dar dos palmadas secas desde donde me encontraba. Daaé dio un pequeño salto en el asiento, irguiéndose, mirando a la izquierda con alarma. La luz que entraba del escenario me dio la oportunidad de apreciar en ella el fruncimiento de sus labios y de su pequeña nariz, creándosele arrugas en el ceño. Unas arrugas a las que quería ir y alisar con el dedo.

Curioso el sentimiento que me inundó.

Al volver a inclinar el rostro afuera, sin vacilación sacudí las manos de nuevo, queriendo estudiar otra vez su expresión. Mas, en esta ocasión se levantó de un salto, comenzando a colocar las cosas donde estaban con rapidez, moviéndose con un cuidado y sigilo que me sorprendieron. No era demasiado grande tampoco, por lo que supuse que no sería ruidosa, y tampoco tenía apariencia de torpe.

Se arrastró hasta la puerta, y vigilando antes si había alguien fuera, cuando se sintió segura salió.

Abrí la entrada de mi escondite, caminando directamente hacia donde acababa de salir la dama, echándome a un lado al ver sus cabellos castaños a través de la ventanita. Con dedos silenciosos cerré con llave el pomo, descubriendo de refilón que la persona al otro lado también lo había escuchado. Giró el rostro, escrutando el interior con las cejas fruncidas y lo que supuse que era el medio creciendo en sus iris.

Una sonrisa socarrona se me estiró en los labios cuando dejé que la cortinilla ocultase el interior del palco de una veloz sacudida, escuchando el grito de la niña mientras a mis espaldas crecían los aplausos que indicaban el final de la ópera.

Me di la vuelta con orgullo, colocándome mejor el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Pero aquella sensación desapareció en cuanto fui consciente de que la caja de bombones ya no estaba conmigo. Se la había llevado.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñí por lo bajo, clavando el talón en el suelo.

Miré la estancia; si alguien un poco listo entraba le sería fácil reconocer que no había sido el Fantasma quien estuvo en el palco; todo estaba desordenado. La cortina derecha se había desecho de su nudo, ocultando parte del interior. La mesa estaba demasiado pegada al frente, y la silla que fue usada se inclinaba de manera extraña, no permitiendo ver nada del exterior. Incliné el rostro, advirtiendo algo más en esa silla, exactamente en el respaldo.

Escuchaba pasos en el exterior, gente saliendo ya de la sala para regresar al mundo corriente del que pertenecían, entre risas y voces demasiado altas. No creía que fuesen conscientes de nada más que de ellos mismos, y nadie podría entrar en el palco donde estaba, quedando entonces tranquilo y algo extasiado por mi descubrimiento. Con dedos vacilantes tomé lo que supuse que era un manto, de un color negro límpido, llegando a doblarlo de manera metódica para que no se arrugase.

Me burlé en mis adentros de la joven por haber dejado tal cosa allí. ¿De quién más sería si no?

Gracias a esto, Christine Daaé disfrutaría de la bienvenida que podría otorgarle el Fantasma de la Ópera.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Obstinados sentimientos

**Música en la noche**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Obstinados sentimientos**

Pateé con furia los corredores tras las paredes, gruñendo en mi fuero interno por no haber podido al final ver nada de la obra. ¡Un desperdicio de tarde!

Seguí a los gerentes mientras llamaban a cada uno de los directores con voces poderosas, haciéndoles saber que se reunirían en su gran despacho. No dudé ni un instante en dirigirme hacia allá, y tampoco me sorprendí al escuchar —estando ya todos reunidos— que se debería arreglar de forma total el telón y aparatejos rotos, pues era una molestia tener tales errores escenográficos en una ópera tan prestigiosa. Se debía rendir debidamente, no a medias.

En aquel momento estuve a punto de reír en voz alta por la ironía de la situación, pero preferí callar, volviendo a sentir el pañuelo fino entre mis dedos. Solo consiguió sacarme otra sonrisa cruel bajo la máscara.

Todo el mundo intentaba echar las culpas a Signoret, quien no hacía más que encogerse de hombros y rascarse la espesa barba, mascullando cosas de vez en cuando.

No llegué a entender bien lo que se suponía que habían conseguido como acuerdo, demasiado distraído en estudiar a cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban. Algunos vestían ropas demasiado coloridas, y otros demasiado sucias para mi gusto, pero eran competentes. Por eso mismo seguían donde estaban. Si no ya sabían en qué dirección irían los tiros. Sus voces eran como un coro suave, entre los ruidos de las respiraciones y los cambios de posición, rozándose unos contra otros.

Antoinette terminó siendo la primera en salir, con una inclinación perfecta de su espalda. Pero lo que pude ver en sus ojos solo consiguió ponerme nervioso, como si ahora liderase una cacería, caminando con pasos largos y lentos.

La seguí, más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa. Últimamente tenía cambios de humor detestables, y menos sus pupilas, el resto de trabajadores de vez en cuando solían dejar escapar palabras crueles sobre la mujer. En más de una ocasión deseé que pudiese oírlos, para así defenderse como es debido. Pero en mi interior sabía que Ann tenía dos estados: el de dama enfurecida o señora cansada a la cual le afecta todo un poco más de lo normal.

No era la misma joven que una vez hube dejado para huir a Persia. La vida le había pulido el corazón que una vez tuvo de piedra, y aunque aún mantenía una coraza de pinchos para defenderse, pequeñas agujas a veces se le clavaban en lo más profundo, terminando por fatigarla.

En su lento paseo, dos veces la observé escrutar las esquinas por donde caminaba, terminando por llegar a su casa, no sin antes dirigirse a las escaleras para decir en voz alta:

—Erik, entra.

Astuto sin duda.

Con un suspiro aparecí a sus espaldas, como un ser terrorífico que fuese a devorarla. Pero lo único que conseguí de su parte fue una mirada criptica y el permiso de dejarme entrar tras ella. Sin palabras me acomodé, con la familiaridad debida, terminando por sentarme en el pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea. Con algo más de calma, pasé una pierna sobre la otra, esperando a lo que tendría que decirme; no me habría llamado si no era para nada.

No obstante, me atreví a cuestionarla:

—¿Me oíste detrás de ti?

Me entregó una copa de vino, teniendo ella otra menos cargada, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Admitiré que me alegró ver el resplandor de una sonrisa brillarle en las comisuras, a pesar de no estirarse del todo.

—Jamás se te escucha. —Tuve la impresión de que se burlaba.

—¿Entonces?

—Quizá sea un sexto sentido. —Se encogió de hombros—. También soy capaz de sentir cuándo Meg intenta hacer alguna tontería.

—Me alegro que compares mi modo de vida con las _tonterías_ de tu hija.

—En ocasiones no tenéis ideas muy diferentes —rio, tomando un sorbo. Hice lo mismo, disfrutando de lo fuerte del sabor en mi boca—. Y por eso mismo te he llamado, para que me ilumines sobre una de tus ideas.

Su posición volvió a ser fría, escrutadora.

—¿De qué maravilla estamos hablando en esta ocasión?

No apreció mi mofa.

—Hay un agujero en el cuarto de Christine. Ella se ha dado cuenta. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

No permití que la sorpresa me atacase a ninguna parte del cuerpo, perfectamente acostumbrado a mostrar neutralidad. Pero, sin duda, me había quedado pasmado a punto de volver a beber del buen vino. Me llevó al menos un minuto contestar, con pensamientos estrafalarios de un lado a otro de mi cabeza.

—No esperaba que fueses a decirme algo así —comencé con cuidado. Estuvo a punto de cortarme, levantando la mano para que me escuchase antes de decir cualquier barbaridad—. Esa habitación era una forma rápida de huir por si me pillaban arriba. El 'agujero' se trataba de una pared corredera, ya sabes, como las demás. Pero no podía dejarla si alguien iba a vivir allí, por lo que la oculté con un espejo.

Se había relajado, no mirándome ahora como si fuese a apuñalarme en el momento en que me despistase. Mas, todavía estaba molesta.

—Debiste decírmelo. Cuando me preguntó la otra noche no supe que contestar.

—¿Cómo lo ha descubierto? No puede ser que lo haya abierto; eso no es contingente.

En mi mente daba vueltas a la posibilidad de haberme equivocado, cosa la cual detestaba, para ser sinceros. ¿Había estado tan distraído estos meses que una simple muchacha podría comenzar a caminar por los corredores que daban a mi casa sin caer en ninguna trampa? ¡Fallé en una estúpida puerta!

—No mencionó nada de haberlo abierto. Meg la tentó con descubrir cómo moverlo, pero ella no parecía interesada. Creo que le pareció extraño, más que nada.

—¡Parecer interesada! La niña esconde más cosas de las que crees, Ann. Tengo la impresión de que miente más que habla.

Frunció la frente, con conmoción.

—No la has estado vigilando, ¿verdad? —Se irguió a mi lado—. Además, ¿qué hay detrás del espejo?

Me reí con sequedad.

—No. No me dedico a mirar a jóvenes por agujeros —volví a reír, siendo consciente de lo absurdo que le había sonado aquello a ella también, a pesar de haberlo dicho en voz alta—. Hay un corredor, con otra pared movible. En el caso de que consiga traspasar la primera barrera, se encontrará con un pasillo largo nada más.

—¿Por qué dices entonces que miente? No creo que sea cierto. Ya te dije que era una buena mujer,..

—¿Eso crees? Entonces no sería ella la que estuvo en mi palco toda la función de la tarde. ¡He debido de ver mal! Mis ojos no son lo que eran.

Ann dejó caer los hombros, cruzándose de brazos, con la expresión asqueada por mi tono cansino.

—Déjate de ironías. ¿Por qué iba a estar ella allí?

—No soy yo quien la conoce tan bien —chasqueé—. Se llevó mis chocolates, por cierto —terminé murmurando con enfado.

Las palabras parecían hundirse cada vez más en su delicada mente, achicando los ojos cuando volvió a ser consciente de mi presencia, habiéndome ignorado durante unos segundos.

—No creo que haya sido con maldad. Ayer quedó fascinada con el rendimiento; su única intención habrá sido volver a disfrutarlo. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, terminando por frotarse la cara—. Es muy joven, y lo único que está haciendo últimamente es vivir en esa habitación que le hemos dado, estudiando y solo sacando la cabeza para cosas tremendamente necesarias. Habrá actuado desde el aburrimiento.

—No siempre vas a poder resguardarla, ya sabes.

—Solo te pido que la comprendas. No eres consciente de lo mucho que ha aguantado esa joven. Ahora tiene posibilidades a las que aferrarse, y algo más de libertad, y seguramente quiera usarla.

—¿Y quién será la maravillosa persona que le cortará las alas? —me mofé, haciendo un gesto con la mano libre.

—Quizá ella sola llegue demasiado cerca del sol y termine por caer. Pero no pienses en forzar las cosas, querido —dijo, con un tono de advertencia en la voz—. Me ocuparé de hablar con ella mañana, y con el tiempo sabrá sobre ti y tus normas, terminando por acatarlas.

— _¡Bah!_

—Es todo lo que vas a conseguir por el momento, Erik. Recuerda cómo eras tú hace años, y ten paciencia. A pesar de tus muchas virtudes, careces de ella.

Continuamos con la conversación hasta más tarde, terminando por cenar juntos. Eso me dejó una sensación caliente en el estómago, al igual que hacía tantos años. La compañía era algo fácil a lo que acostumbrarme y que en realidad me gustaba disfrutar. La buena conversación y el escuchar gente es una extrañeza cuando se vive a metros bajo tierra, y a pesar de considerarme solitario y huraño, la parte más humana dentro de mi pecho, se deleitaba cuando reía o hacía reír.

Pero, por supuesto, no se me olvidó lo que había decidido horas atrás, y tras recuperar el manto de la señorita que me había tenido enojado gran parte de la tarde, bajé a mi hogar casi corriendo. La decisión fue tomada incluso antes de salir del palco; solo tuve que disponer los utensilios en una zona del escritorio vacío y comenzar a escribir la que sería una carta perfectamente cordial para la nueva trabajadora en el edificio.

Tuve cuidado en la caligrafía, las curvas perfectas de las letras más redondeadas, ninguna mancha de tinta que ocupase la tablilla. Incluso cogí uno de los sellos menos feroces para marcar la cera.

Paciencia era lo que me pedía Ann, ¿no era así? Pues eso tendría. Y vería cuánto podía durarme.

Dormiría lo justo aquella noche, pues un plan mayor me esperaba con la salida del sol en el horizonte.

 **~)}O{(~**

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí, tarareando una sonata tras otra, imaginándome el piano bajo mis dedos, moviéndolos al igual que si tocasen un instrumento invisible.

Había dispuesto la carta en el lugar perfecto de la sala; quitando de una de las mesas un gran número de lo que creía ser faldas, dispuse el sobre blanco sobre ella. Con algo de suerte la vería nada más abrir la puerta de su habitación, y estaba deseoso de observar su cara asustada.

Se merecía tal turbación.

Esperaba que hiciese caso de lo que la escribí. Fui claro y preciso; no me andaría con burlas a nadie. Si tenía algo de suerte terminaría siendo una dama asustadiza, como muchas de las que trabajaban en la ópera, resignándose a acatar las órdenes; si no estaba seguro de que Ann la haría entrar por el aro. Parecía una niña obediente, al fin y al cabo, y en mi interior deseaba que no se revolviese demasiado, para poder continuar en paz con mis propios asuntos.

Que viejo podía sentirme a veces.

Demasiado ensimismado en pensamientos abstractos, escuché girar la llave y a continuación la perilla de la puerta, percibiéndose un pequeño crujido que me estremeció el corazón de emoción. Me levanté de donde me hallaba sentado para poder mirar a través del agujero disponible, y lo que vi no me defraudó.

Tenía el rostro cansado y su pelo castaño parecía haber dejado de brillar a causa de mantenerlo empapado y recogido. Estaba distraída, no se podía negar, pues a pesar de mirar al frente, era al igual que si no viese nada. Gracias a un pequeño traspiés que dio con sus propios zapatos, su atención se volvió a la mesa, achicando los ojos para mirar en todas direcciones.

Había visto el sobre, y se atrevió a acercarse para cogerlo, continuando con su cautela. Mas, a pesar de que su expresión se veía como la de alguien preocupado, el temblor de sus dedos pudo confesarme enfado, o al menos creí que se trataba de eso, pues con un giro rápido sobre sí misma, se encerró en su aposento de un portazo.

Extrañamente fue como si se llevase toda luz y sonido con ella.

Sin dejar que me turbase, salí silenciosamente de mi escondite para depositar en el mismo lugar donde había encontrado la carta, el pañuelo negro que hubo olvidado.

Fue delicioso estudiar su expresión cuando lo encontró allí; incluso estuve a punto de estallar en carcajadas; carcajadas que se quedaron en el fondo de mi garganta mientras la veía encogerse ligeramente de hombros, dejar el paño en su cuarto y subir a la ópera, sin apariencia temerosa o acobardada.

¿Qué sería lo que estaba pensando?

~)}O{(~

La niña era una mentirosa; había mentido a Ann sobre haber salido, y la desdichada mujer no se atrevió a discutirla, diciéndome cuando la ataqué con palabras que no podía acusarla sin que nadie más la hubiese visto, que sería sospechoso. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón! No parecía importarle demasiado tampoco que su protegida fuese una temeraria y jugase con fuego, así que sería yo quien le enseñase que podía quemarse.

Estuve siguiéndola gran parte de la tarde; hablaba con sus compañeras, todas ellas emocionadas de tener alguien nuevo que las escuchase. Era educada con todos, risueña y delicada, como si fuese necesario prestar atención a quien le dedicase unas oraciones para llamar su atención. La podría comparar con una madre, sonriendo a cada tontería creada por su hijo.

Estando a punto de darme por vencido y volver a mi palacio, vislumbré cómo se separaba de un pequeño grupo de bailarinas, caminando hasta colarse en una de las salas de disfraces para coger, sin ningún permiso, una capa oscura. Lo hacía todo con una naturalidad perfecta, no pareciendo nerviosa al actuar con decisión. Era buena sin duda, y me hacía cuestionarme si había robado en más ocasiones.

La cosa era que había vuelto a robar ropa, cosa la cual dije que cesase. La niña tenía un punto menos a su favor.

Algo dentro de mí me dijo con seguridad lo que iba a hacer, y qué poco equivocado estaba, pues cuando dieron las doce, pude verla cruzar con su quinqué la planta superior, caminando entre los tétricos y lúgubres pasillos. Me costaba seguir sus pasos entre sombras, y en más de una ocasión la perdí de vista, teniendo que rodear yo lo que ella cubría de manera recta.

Se iba deteniendo de cuando en cuando, mirando las pinturas de los techos y paredes, las columnas de mármol talladas, las lámparas con cientos de cristales. Admiraba cada una de las recónditas esquinas, paseaba sobre las alfombras con cuidado, como si se tratase de un jardín de flores en vez de simples telas. Caminaba sin miedo; aun habiendo sido atacada por el tramoyista, a pesar de haberla amenazado con mi escritura.

¿No era consciente de lo que ya había pasado? ¿Tendría que transformarme en su sombra protectora porque era una inconsciente? Ya lo había hecho una vez, no deseaba una segunda.

A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de mirarla, con el ceño fruncido. Otras personas habían paseado a esas horas por la ópera, pero ninguna antes había llamado mi atención como ella. Era extraño, y me hacía estar atento a todo, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer asombrosamente.

A veces dejaba volar sus dedos sobre los muros, sobre los grandes ventanales desde los cuales apenas se diferenciaba el exterior. Tocaba cada cosa con reverencia. El aire se le quedaba enganchado entre los pulmones cuando un extraño eco lejano se hacía presente por donde ella caminaba, y miraba por encima del hombro por si la hubiesen descubierto, con los ojos grandes y relucientes en su cara paliducha, con los pómulos marcados duramente a causa de la poca luz que llevaba con ella.

No me gustaba lo que hacía; al igual que si estuviese caminando a mi alrededor, siendo consciente de mi mirada, burlándose de mí. Era como si intentase entrar en mi interior. Pero aquello era imposible, ni si quiera me había visto, y lo poco que le habían hablado sobre el demonio que manejaba no le fue suficiente para acobardarla.

Con todo, no fui capaz de deducir sus intenciones, arrugando más la expresión cuando terminó por introducirse en la sala donde ensayaban los cantantes principales de la ópera. Me costó más de lo necesario encontrar un punto perfecto para seguirla con los ojos, y cuando eso fue posible, se encontraba cogiendo con alegría los tomos de las óperas que una vez se había realizado en el Palais Garnier. Mas, aquello no era lo que esperaba, pues se dejó caer contra uno de los asientos con desconsuelo, pasando las hojas frustrantemente.

 _¡Ah!_ Pero de todas formas se llevaba el cuero entre las manos, no sin antes dedicar a la nada unas cuantas escalas y ruidos absurdos del piano que allí habitaba.

Suspiré al verla emocionarse con el instrumento. Era descuidada, a dichas horas no se podía hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Cualquiera podría venir y comprobar qué estaba pasando; o podrían creer que el temible Fantasma de la Ópera se dedicaba a tocar ritmos con una sola mano.

Pero su ilusión era lo que hacía que no la atacase en un arrebato. Mostraba los dientes en una tierna sonrisa, e inclinaba el rostro a un lado, como si así pudiese escuchar mejor las atrocidades que estuviese creando.

En mi cabeza guardaba las notas, para poder colocarlas de mejor manera y que al menos lo que había dado a luz no quedase en ninguna parte, formándolo con belleza. Quizá esta noche podría componer algo…

De un estremecimiento, volviendo a la realidad que nos rodeaba, di dos palmadas sin cuestionármelo, y ella pareció entenderlo, pues con prisa recogió todo lo que llevaba con ella y se encaminó por el mismo lugar por el que había venido. Me alegraba al verla marchar de una vez, con pasos rápidos y casi totalmente silenciosos. A decir verdad el sonido de sus faldas al rozarse era casi embriagador.

Volví a palmear cuando su paso se desaceleró, y el ser dentro de mí —permitiéndole yo hacer lo que deseaba— creyó que sería una buena idea volver a avisarla.

Con zancadas más rápidas que las suyas me lancé a la pared de los bustos, llegando con las manos al mismo lugar. Un calor me cubría desde los pies hasta la cabeza. La ropa se había vuelto molesta repentinamente y supe que había perdido el sombrero cuando lo escuché golpear el suelo tras de mí.

Ya me molestaría en buscarlo.

Cuando percibí los pasos de la niña acercarse a donde me encontraba, con decisión di dos golpes más fuertes que los anteriores desde mi lado izquierdo. Aquellos ya no eran un aviso para que se marchara, sino una amenaza clara. Comenzaba a cansarme seriamente; podía haber llamado mi atención minutos atrás, pero no sería pretexto contra mí.

Corrí hasta uno de los agujeros de la derecha, sabiendo que si estiraba la mano desde allí podría coger uno de los bustos que todavía quedaba.

Sin miedo lo arrastré, e incluso deseé que pudiese ver mis dedos enguantados para ser todavía más horrible lo que se merecía. Estaba seguro de que la impresión que debió darle fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para querer correr de allí, sin darle opción a nada antes de hacer lo mismo dos veces más, con la buena suerte de encontrarse ella delante, pudiendo apreciar su pequeño cuerpo gracias a la luz que llevaba.

No podía verla, pero me conformaba con el sonido de sus respiraciones trabadas y los varios jadeos que dio. Incluso pensé que gritaría, ¿qué menos? Mas, cuando me dispuse a lanzar al suelo uno de los nuevos jarrones a modo de advertencia final, mis orejas escucharon el sonido de sus pasos lentos bajar las escaleras hacia la fea habitación de decorados, terminando por dar otro portazo como el de aquella mañana.

Si la hubiese tenido delante no habría dudado en coger su delicado cuello de cisne y estrangularla. Me daría igual lo sucedido con Antoinette o su hija, o el Daroga y sus lacayos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar conmigo así? Las mujeres en general no representaban una molestia; solían ser tiernas y suaves, acatando lo que se les decía. Los hombres eran más quisquillosos, rebelándose hasta que al final comprendían. ¡No me dejaría humillar por el sexo débil!

El monstruo dentro de mí rogaba por ir a su cuarto, tirar la puerta abajo y presentarme. O mejor, romper el espejo con varios golpes, sin permitirla huir y tener que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Avisando a la niña de mis macabras intenciones, repentinamente el sonido de una llave cerrando lo que supuse que sería la entrada a donde se encontraba, me sacó de la ensoñación en la que me estaba induciendo.

Con horror me dejé caer contra la pared a mis espaldas, aterrorizado. No podía tener esos pensamientos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me pasé las palmas sobre el pecho y el cuello, llegando bajo la máscara. No podía culparla de lo que hacía. Si no creía en fantasías no sería su culpa; no podía hacer una aberración solo por mi orgullo.

No tenía que dejar tomar el control a la bestia en mi interior.

Con un suspiro medroso, comencé a arrastrarme hacia la ratonera que consideraba un hogar. Debía distraerme por un par de horas.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Siempre he pensado que Erik debe lidiar con sus repentinos cambios de humor. Quiero ver si puedo continuar escribiendo sobre ellos más adelante, porque a veces las cosas que me gustan se me terminan por olvidar._

 _Espero que hayáis tenido una Navidades excepcionales!_

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Una musa involuntaria

**Música en la noche**

 **Capítulo 4:** **Una musa involuntaria**

A veces me reprendía por no mantener un seguimiento del tiempo. Los minutos se transformaban en horas, las horas en días, y los días sorprendentemente en meses. El no salir de debajo de la ópera terminaba por confundirme. Yo mismo me obligaba a sacar la cabeza de mi escondrijo —al menos— una vez por semana, observando así el mundo por encima de mí, cerciorándome de que el Apocalipsis no había caído sobre la tierra y me lo estaba perdiendo.

En ocasiones era más que duro salir, casi siempre los domingos, pues estaría demasiado ensimismado en mis propios asuntos; en otras era deliciosamente fácil, teniendo que acudir al mercado de madrugada para comprar lo que necesitase, o cuando debía recoger mi salario mensual, o si debía de asustar alguna corista que no me hiciese caso.

Ver el amanecer hoy me había hecho sentir como un ciudadano más, arrancando de una barra de pan la corteza todavía caliente, llevándomela a la boca aunque quemase, observando los rayos de sol colarse entre las nubes y colorear las calles de París.

El muchacho que solía hacerme los recados se había alegrado al verme —sorprendentemente—, y yo había estado dichoso de darle unas monedas de más cuando terminó, agradeciéndomelo él efusivamente.

El paseo a la ópera fue fácil, y la mañana fue una maravilla mientras dejaba que mi imaginación se estirase sobre unos lienzos que mantenía inacabados, ¡pero que fueron perfectamente terminados a la hora de comer!

Había pasado el tiempo; por supuesto fui a ver al Daroga, e incluso le llevé los dichosos planos que necesitaba, dándome órdenes para que hiciese más, el despreciable hombre, pues hube aceptado a varios ricos que no dudaban en pagar por tener casas ostentosas.

Tuve que resignarme a hacer lo que me dijo, ganándome una lista, y varias miradas odiosas, sobre lo necesario y el tiempo tenía para finalizarlo. Me prometí que en esta ocasión no superaría el plazo acordado. Al menos eso intentaría.

No obstante, las noches eran más desagradables. Algunas de las antiguas pesadillas que había sufrido al llegar al país me atacaban de nuevo, obligándome a levantarme entre gritos de horror, creyendo que todavía me encontraba en Persia, temiendo por poder morir en cualquier instante, con la droga en mis venas tornándome vulnerable a cualquiera que se me acercase. Y peor aún: siendo un peligro si no la tenía.

Asombrosamente, los primeros días en aquella tierra alejada de la mano de cualquier ser racional habían sido excitantes y novedosos, brillando ante mis ojos nuevas paletas de colores que deseaba alcanzar con los dedos.

Qué poco tardaría todo en convertirse en un horror; un horror que ahora parecía tan lejano.

Me estremecí en mi asiento, sacando de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos. No era el momento para dichas reflexiones. Se había incorporado _madeimoselle_ Daaé al alto coro, y hoy sería su día para lucirse. Estaba seguro que necesitaban caras bonitas encima del escenario, y aunque la chica no se quejaba y tenía sonrisas tontas para todos, no pareció agradarla el estar allí.

Los primeros días en los cuales se vio obligada a trabajar en los ensayos generales, solo fue un horror. Era un puro saco de nervios, temblando y restregándose las manos contra las telas de su falda, tropezando con la mitad del elenco cada vez que podía, volviéndose colorada por la vergüenza que eso le producía.

No pude dejar de reírme en aquellos momentos, con algo de crueldad a decir verdad. Se podría decir que estaba satisfecho por su pesar.

Al menos la niña pareció entender lo que le escribí —aun aparentemente habiéndose molestado—, no saliendo a deshoras. O eso creía, pues estuve tremendamente ocupado, y por las noches era cuando la inspiración mejor me golpeaba, no molestándome en subir a ver. Mantenía cierta esperanza con que el susto que la di hubiese funcionado.

Me llevé una mano al pelo, ahuecándolo. Tendría que comprobarlo de todas formas. No podía permitir burlas de ningún tipo.

La había visto en otros momentos, sin embargo, y el que más se quedó en mi mente fue la tarde que acudió a la capilla de la ópera. Tuve la suerte de encontrarla tras despedirse de unos tramoyistas jóvenes, teniendo el rostro cansado a pesar de sus gestos amables. El ritmo de sus pies me había parecido interesante, y sin buscar ninguna excusa más, la seguí, terminando en esa habitación tan sagrada para algunos. Nunca me había gustado la vidriera que mantenía oculto el interior, con un ángel en ella, contemplando.

La cruz me era incómoda colgada desde lo alto de una de las paredes de piedra, y todos los objetos que había encima de una pequeña mesa eran el más puro simbolismo de tristeza y poca resignación a la muerte. Como si alguien fuese a ayudarnos cuando esta llegara. Como si llorar tanto pudiese revivir al fallecido.

Desde mi nacimiento supe que Dios no era misericordioso, y que se había olvidado de la humanidad a pesar de lo mucho que le siguiesen. Da igual si le cambiaban el nombre, o si en vez de uno había cientos; la suerte era nuestra, el azar es lo que manda en nuestras vidas y debemos acatarlo todo con conformismo. No sirve de nada la revelación.

Mas, viendo a la dama encender una lúgubre vela, e inclinar el rostro para comenzar con lo que supuse que serían rezos, en mi corazón se prendió también una llama, la cual hizo que me preguntase por quién lloraba ella. Era demasiado joven para sufrir si ese era el caso. Siempre quise algo de misericordia para mí en mis años más infantiles; con la mente clara no podía desearle una maldad tan terrible como la pérdida o la soledad.

Parecía en paz allí, moviendo muy ligeramente los labios de vez en cuando. Podría ser simplemente un pequeño temblor, al igual que cuando se lanza una piedra al agua, y las ondas agitan con suavidad la tranquilidad que podía haber en el líquido. Su expresión se arrugaba con ligereza, para después desaparecer y quedar la misma finura que mostraba constantemente su rosada piel.

Me había fijado en que las marcas de cansancio que trajo al principio hubieron desaparecido cuanto más cómoda se volvía, y en aquel instante, creí incluso que se veía bonita, con las manos cruzadas frente a su pecho, con algunos rizos cayéndole sobre el rostro, hablándole a un ser celestial.

Estaba en paz, y eso mismo aparentó cuando se fue, con los pies más ligeros y los hombros destensados. Ojalá y sus ojos hubiesen mostrado tanta claridad, pues les recubrió una humedad rojiza que no pareció querer desaparecer rápidamente.

La niña me había inspirado a terminar las composiciones que tocó en el piano la noche en la que salió. Había sido capaz de crearlas sin detenerme, sin perder a la musa que tanto se divertía huyendo de mí. Se mantuvo a mi lado durante toda la noche, acompañándome con cuidado, tan suavemente.

Quedé sorprendido, y por ello, en ocasiones, buscaba a la dama, por si algún casual volvía a sugestionarme. Pero desde que debía bailar y cantar a la vez, empeoró, regresando la fatiga a todo su cuerpecito. Ann me hizo saber que su protegida no disfrutaba de la atención innecesaria; extraño sin duda, pues muchas personas temblaban de emoción al pensar en lucirse encima de un escenario, como si la cima del mundo se encontrase allí.

Por supuesto, se podía ver que era alguien tímido. Sus pasos lo indicaban a la perfección, y la poca iniciativa que parecía tener en general aclaraba cualquier tipo de duda.

Esperaba que al menos, en su debut, no se viese sin confianza y ligereza como en los ensayos, pues entonces sí se haría de notar, y estaba seguro de que eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Comenzó la obertura, y relajándome mucho más contra los asientos aterciopelados, dejé que el espectáculo fluyese ante mí, prestando atención de más a una dama que no se lo merecía.

 **~)}O{(~**

Salió perfectamente decente. Todo el mundo hizo lo que debía y me encontré satisfecho al finalizar la segunda sesión. La niña parecía haber nacido allí encima, cambiando totalmente el registro corporal que usaba para dejarse llevar. Podría decirse que estaba disfrutando.

Bien por ella.

Me serví una copa de oporto, permitiendo que Bajtiar se subiese sobre mis piernas cuando me recosté contra el gran sofá, estudiando al otro gato a nuestro lado.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que no debes traerla aquí? —le miré con enfado mientras me ignoraba y se enroscaba sobre mis pantalones, comenzando a ronronear cuando le pasé los dedos por el pelo largo del lomo.

¿Cómo el gato se había conseguido una amiga? Y lo peor: ¿cómo y por qué le enseñó en donde vivíamos?

Rodé los ojos de la escena bajo mi barbilla, arrastrando la mirada al libro que mantenía sobre la mesita de café. Me había resignado a leer un poco antes de marchar a dormir, ligeramente molesto durante la cena. Meg me había avisado que subiría a lo que ella llamaba su 'escondrijo' para beber con el resto de mujeres con las que se llevaba bien.

Como si tuviesen que esconderse para beber, _¡ja!_ No debían de saber tan si quiera lo que era emborracharse, pues entonces no decidirían ir tan arriba si después debían bajar de nuevo.

Llevé la vista al fuego, ignorando el color hermoso de las llamas para centrarme en los troncos que ardían, mostrándose cálidos marrones y negros, con una brillantez que hacía que se te templase el pecho. En aquel instante vinieron a mi cabeza un par de ojos castaños, llenos de alegría y emoción mientras pequeñas bailarinas los rodeaban, danzando a su alrededor, diciendo en voz alta alabanzas para la nueva que se había unido finalmente al grupo.

De manera inconsciente, insólitas notas musicales resonaban en el interior de mi cabeza, pero no me atrevería hasta el día siguiente a escribirlas sobre papel. Permitiría que me acariciasen para hacerme descansar en un mar de sábanas y mantas oscuras.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Irracionalidad

**Música en la noche**

 **Capítulo 5:** **Irracionalidad**

 _Madame_ Carlotta era una mujer insoportable. Tuve la gran suerte de verla llegar a la ópera la primera vez, jugando ya con los antiguos operarios, quienes no se atrevían a negar nada a la maravillosa diva exigente, además de varios cantantes de los cuales sí fui capaz de deshacerme.

No era muy diferente a lo que sucedía el día de hoy, en realidad.

Recordaba varias ocasiones en las que sus demandas fueron inflexibles y absurdas; comida y bebida en todas las esquinas de su camerino, que nadie le tocase en ninguna obra, y la mejor de todas: el día en el cual quería tener la ópera para ella sola y unos supuestos amigos.

Lo mejor de todo aquello fue el cómo arruiné cada cosa con mucha meticulosidad y cuidado. No podía expresar de ninguna forma la satisfacción que sentía al evocar cada engaño creado. Era una lástima que en la actualidad no fuese como años atrás, dedicándole tanto tiempo como gustase a las tonterías de un grupo de personas que parecían temerme. Quizá no gastase _tanto tiempo_ , pero aun tenía cosas que controlar, o que arreglar, para el caso.

Había un conjunto de poleas que no hacían nada más que incordiar en las actuaciones, si es que no llegaban a descolgarse, dejando caer varios de los contrapesos cuando no era el momento, generando un caos terrible a los tramoyistas.

Al final de la función, habiendo estado esperando desde arriba a que eso sucediese, me dispuse a descender a donde se encontraba todo el aparatejo que movía los fondos y los telones, vigilando que no quedase nadie que pudiese reconocerme.

Me movía como una sombra, dejando que la conocida oscuridad me cubriese y abrazase. De manera melancólica tendía a pensar que era una de mis grandes amigas.

 _Ja_.

La capa me cubría, y en el caso de que alguien me viese, muy seguramente pensarían que se trataba de una prenda olvidada de los hombres que allí trabajaban. Todas las luces estaban bajo mis pies, pudiendo diferenciar lo que hacía con las manos, estudiando con curiosidad el por qué aquel dichoso objeto se desprendía cuando lo deseaba.

Lo que más me costaba razonar era el por qué demonios no habían encargado ya uno nuevo, si esto llevaba ocurriendo desde hacía meses.

Di un bufido, clavando la rodilla contraria a la que mantenía contra las maderas, buscando una posición más cómoda sobre la dura tabla de madera.

No era consciente del tiempo que llevaba allí, habiéndome olvidado incluso de escrutar de vez en cuando mi espalda, por si cualquiera se atrevía a molestarme. Lo que me sacó del ensimismamiento fue un grito terrible que me perforó los oídos, obligándome a ponerme en pie de un rápido movimiento, lo cual solo consiguió agitar la tabla donde me encontraba, teniéndome que agarrar a las cuerdas cercanas para no caer y partirme el cuello.

Sabía perfectamente de quien era ese berrido, y estaba más que seguro que estaba a punto de dar una exhibición a todos los trabajadores.

Por un momento, dudé si continuar haciendo el arreglo, pero mis ganas de saber las causas de tal follón consiguieron que me olvidase de lo demás, estirándoseme en los labios una sonrisa encantada, siguiendo como un demonio a los hombres y mujeres que iban detrás de La Carlotta, la cual llevaba una tela en la mano. Quedó en el punto justo donde varios pasillos de camerinos compartidos se cruzaban, saliendo todavía más personas de cada rincón, con la misma curiosidad que yo tenía.

Me recliné contra uno de los postes de madera, cruzándome de brazos, hallándome justo en el medio. Un círculo se había creado alrededor de la supuesta diva, estallando en un mar de palabras que bailaban del italiano al francés. El resto de miembros allí presentes únicamente murmuraban por lo bajo mientras esta acusaba a alguien haberle entregado roto lo que tenía sujeto, tirándolo al suelo con ira.

Una de las contraltos apareció a su lado, y tuve que reprimir una risa al verla totalmente roja mientras le gruñía más de cerca. Si no comenzaban a alisarle el carácter, jamás podrían trabajar a gusto con ella. Y lo peor de todo era que yo no tenía grandes opciones para poder echarla. Muchas personas del público venían a verla particularmente a ella, y gran parte de lo que se ganaba en el Palais Garnier era por tener su cuerpo regordete en los carteles. Pero comprendía el por qué no meterse; los gerentes no eran de gran ayuda a la hora de las injusticias que tuviesen que ver con Giudicelli. Era más fácil huirla que confrontarla.

Me rechinaron los dientes.

No obstante, cualquier molestia que comenzase a crecerme en el pecho, fue olvidada al ver a _mademoiselle_ Daaé salir de entre los cuerpos, con el aspecto todavía más joven si era posible. El pelo le caía en cascadas de rizos detrás de los hombros, y estos los mantenía rectos, y la barbilla ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba, con orgullo.

—Fui yo a quien mandaron recuperarlo, señora —habló, con un timbre exquisito, como si estuviese usando toda la fuerza de sus pulmones para decirle aquello al monstruo que tenía delante. Nunca antes me había molestado en oírla hablar verdaderamente, y me reprendí por la delicadeza que podría estar perdiéndome si la seguía ignorando.

Dicho monstruo dio dos pasos para acercarse más a ella, viéndose terriblemente empequeñecida la corista.

—Me acuerdo de ti. El pequeño gorrión. Rompiste mi falda —le acusó, y estoy seguro de que, si hubiese estado en el suelo, habría sentido un fuego encenderse, ardiendo entre ellas.

Daaé tuvo la osadía de recriminarle lo mal que estaba tratando la prenda, alegando que no la había roto, además, con la voz cada vez más seria y enfurecida. Lo poco que podía ver del total de su expresión era su frente lisa y cejas rectas, con una seriedad que repentinamente la hizo parecer vieja.

Algo se me clavó dentro; al igual que si mi corazón hubiese latido dos veces seguidas, obligándome a inclinarme. Era como si pudiese reconocer su forma; la severidad y formalidad con la que se estaba moviendo y hablando. Solo si te fijabas lo suficiente podrías reconocer el nerviosismo que la ocupaba, pero allí nadie era tan inteligente —o simplemente no se molestaban— en leer entre líneas las mentiras.

Asombrosamente, me recordaba a mí. Algo extraño, sin duda.

Ann se acercó a su protegida, con el bastón en alto, al igual que si se tratase de una espada en vez de simple madera, teniendo que atender entonces a los gerentes, que llegaban como si fuesen Moisés abriendo las aguas del río, agitándose violentamente para agarrar a la gallina que ponía los huevos de oro. No les dio tiempo a decir demasiado cuando volvió a gritar:

—¡LA NIÑA ROMPIÓ MI FALDA!

Y la niña supo contestar:

—¡YO NO ROMPÍ NADA!

 _Ohh_. El silencio que se formó; que maravilloso fue. Al igual que cuando se llega al ojo de la tormenta, y se tuviese la sensación de que todo estaba salvado. Dejé que una risa siniestra se colase entre mis labios, como si se tratase del agua que avisa de nuevo de lo venidero. En el cuerpo de la maestra de ballet se podía percibir la tensión que se manifiesta con el deseo de querer golpear algo, resignándose a observar la prenda en el suelo, y muchos de los compañeros de Daaé tenían en sus expresiones el miedo que antecede a una barbaridad, alimentándose también con el hecho de saber que el Fantasma se encontraba cerca, viendo lo sucedido.

Asombrosamente Firmin y Mocharmin no discutieron con la dama más joven, resignándose a dedicarle miradas estupefactas y ofensivas, terminado por recorrerles una ola de miedo.

Fue una lástima que la diva desechase lo que se acababa de generar, pues entre lloriqueos tuvieron que sacarla de allí, siendo arrastrada y mimada por un séquito.

Todo volvió a su estado natural, y aquel alboroto quedó en nada enseguida, regresando cada uno a lo suyo, y el que no, se atrevió a animar a Daaé por su comportamiento.

No pensé que la niña pudiese tener ese tipo de humor. Era parecida a una serpiente, de aspecto inofensivo, como si por arrastrarse no pudiese alcanzarte. Pero, en general, sus mordeduras eran letales, clavándote los colmillos con una fuerza que asustaba, dejando de ser innocua para tornarse en un verdadero horror.

Una lástima que no mantuviese dicha energía siempre, prefiriendo pasar desapercibida, ocultándose con sus sonrisas y palabras conmovedoras. _¡Bah!_ Todo un desperdicio. Solo los que sabían mandar eran los que gobernaban; los otros eran gobernados.

Con esos pensamientos regresé a lo que estaba haciendo antes del escándalo. No había sido un día del todo desperdiciado, ciertamente.

 **~)}O{(~**

Ya que me había molestado en revisar cada una de las cuerdas del movimiento de telones y decorados la noche anterior, decidí que era la semana idónea para seguir con una investigación exhaustiva acerca de cómo estaba todo colocado y sobre lo que se debería tirar o mantener.

Caminé por los pasillos que daban a las salas de útiles, la de los instrumentos, los disfraces, pelucas, tutús y zapatos, con un carboncillo redactando en papel lo que sería imprescindible y lo que no, teniendo que deshacernos de las cosas que ya solo estaban allí para molestar. E incluso, me atreví a adueñarme de un par de jarrones y candelabros que consideraba bonitos, decidiendo que nadie verdaderamente los echaría en falta por la cantidad de polvo que les cubría. En mi casa tendrían un mejor futuro, sin duda.

Una de mis cualidades favoritas era la que me hacía perder la noción del tiempo si estaba entretenido, y cuando me quise dar cuenta: no había personas por los pasillos de la ópera y la luz que se colaba del exterior era la única que acompañaba mi paseo. O al menos eso creía, pues al salir de una habitación llena de instrumentos de cuerda, Leila me seguía, rechinando en las baldosas del suelo sus largas uñas.

La estudié por encima del hombro, distraído por un libro que me había encontrado, leyendo sin comprender lo que ponía en su interior. Intentaba saber el por qué estaba allí; lo más seguro sería que cualquiera se lo hubiese olvidado, pero no reconocer el título me irritaba, decidiendo que podría inspeccionarlo para descubrir una nueva novela, porque eso era.

No obstante, la gata a mis espaldas deseaba llamar mi atención. Había conseguido que no entrase a los pasillos bajo el edificio —aunque estaba seguro que Bajtiar no tardaría en subir a buscarla y enseñarle el nuevo acceso—, y supuse que su intención de seguirme era conseguir llegar de nuevo a mi hogar.

Me di la vuelta al tercer maullido, estando a punto de patearla de no ser porque paró a un metro de mis pies. El listo animal. Se sentó con arrogancia, con sus ojos verdes y amarillos rasgados, con esa expresión de mal humor que le hacía fruncir siempre el ceño. Era al igual que si bajo su atenta mirada lo juzgase todo, y menos mal que se trataba de un gato, pues no habría soportado eso de cualquier ser humano común.

A veces era como si se burlase de mí por llevar la máscara en su sitio, y a pesar de comprobar que mi propio rostro no le espantaba —desgraciadamente—, todavía se me apretaba el estómago al tenerla delante con tanta seriedad.

Me estaba haciendo sentir nervioso. Tenía una repentina impresión de que las sombras me seguían, y eso consiguió que se me erizase la piel. Y todo por su culpa. Entonces, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios, y todavía viéndola chillar irracionalmente, sin pensarlo demasiado le lancé el libro, golpeándola de frente, corriendo entre bufidos por el pasillo que acabábamos de cruzar.

Me reí casi en silencio, volviendo a recuperar el tomo y estudiándolo por si se había dañado, todavía escrutando entre las páginas para intentar adivinar de qué diantres trataba.

Fue entonces cuando percibí unos pasos, que procedían de unos pies veloces, y la brillantez de la luz que los acompañaba. Y no supe qué hacer inmediatamente. Hubo menos de un segundo que tuve que cavilar la posibilidad de enfrentarme a esa persona o huir, desechando la idea de que pudiese verme. Lo único que conseguiría aquello sería formar más historias entre esas paredes, y solo se debía hablar de mí cuando yo lo exigía, no por caprichos absurdos del destino.

Por ello comencé a correr, con zancadas largas y sin preocuparme en si eran sigilosas. Si tenía suerte no me vería, quizá únicamente los suficiente como para reconocer un borrón oscuro. La ira comenzaba a recorrerme las venas, y la mejor solución era el introducirme en una de las habitaciones que había en aquel pasillo, una en particular que descendía hasta el tercer piso y tenía la entrada a un pasadizo.

El hombre malvado dentro de mí gruñía para incitarme y darme la vuelta, sobre todo al escuchar que esa persona se atrevía a seguirme. Si la enfrentaba tendría que molestarme en acobardarle, ¿y si llegábamos a las manos?

No, no, no. Aquello no era una opción. No existía tal discusión. Punto y final.

Bajé las escaleras de tres en tres, casi cayendo al suelo de no ser por la puerta, que me permitió el lujo de lanzarme contra ella para detener la inercia de mi derrumbamiento. Choqué con algo que había en la sala, estando en completa oscuridad, maldiciendo por el dolor que me llevaría a mi escondrijo. Conseguí colarme en el agujero que abrí en la pared, llegando a inclinarme contra el muro de piedra frente a mí, jadeando.

Me había vuelto un débil; antiguamente una situación así no me habría asustado. ¡Asustado! Maldiciones, eso era lo que había sentido. Años atrás habría confrontado la situación frente a frente, con una seriedad casi asesina, calculando cualquier posibilidad que ese extraño pudiese decidir, además de tantear también mis propias cartas.

Estaba envejeciendo. Últimamente no hacía nada más que pensar en eso, sin embargo, una voz suave hizo que cualquier pesar despejase mis pensamientos, corriendo a colocarme en donde tenía disponible un pequeño saliente poroso para observar la sala, hinchándoseme el pecho al estudiar entrar a _madeimoselle_ Daaé, con su quinqué habitual en una mano y la otra a la altura de la clavícula, como si así pudiese salvarse del monstruo que debiese de haber allí.

Tenía una expresión de asombro, casi de terror, escrutando cada una de las esquinas antes de abrir la puerta del todo y dejarse entrar en su totalidad, dudando todo su cuerpo si aquello era prudente.

Sin duda, la niña era valiente. Terriblemente valiente e insensata, además. Aun habiendo tenido tal problema con Buquet, todavía se atrevía a salir, como si nada. ¿Qué demonios creía? Yo no podía estar detrás de ella todos los días para vigilar su despreciable suerte. En algún momento algo malo le pasaría, y rogaba porque fuese en el exterior de la ópera. O no. Mejor no. Aquello no agradaría a Antoinette.

Estuve a punto de suspirar, pero terminé callando, vigilando lo que hacía para simplemente contenerme y no salir a zarandearla hasta que fuese consciente del peligro que corría.

Esta se agachó y agarró algo, moviéndolo de forma delicada en su manita libre. Aquello iba a mejor; ahora se había adueñado de mi novela, la cual no era mía en realidad. Pero yo la había encontrado primero. Mas, una repentina sonrisa, que me quemó la mente, creció en sus labios rosados, llevándose el objeto al pecho. Todo su idioma corporal había cambiado, y comparé aquello a cuando riegas una flor que esta sedienta, hidratándose y luciéndose mejor de lo que ya parecía.

Salió dando saltos, y fui capaz de escuchar desde su garganta una pequeña melodía, la cual se iba perdiendo junto a ella.

Por qué me recorrían sentimientos placenteros en aquel momento nunca lo sabría, pero repentinamente los dedos me picaban para que mantuviese una plumilla entre ellos. No para escribir sobre un pentagrama, ni para crear un hermoso palacio, sino para dibujar.

Extraño sin duda.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Frustración

**Música en la noche**

 **Capítulo 6:** **Frustración**

Recordaba todavía con verdadera emoción la primera vez que probé un dulce. Mi madre había sido piadosa aquel día; no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba sin probar bocado y parecía preocuparse. Ella me traería comida y yo la apartaría de mi vista en una absurda rebelión para que me dejase salir de lo que era mi habitación.

Hasta que trajo lo que después conocería como _*cannelé_. Creí que sería pan, pero su aspecto castaño me confundía; mucho más jugoso, blando. Y el olor era demasiado delicioso como para dejarlo esperar allí. Me dio tres; me comí uno cada día, escondiéndolos.

Había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra con aquel avance.

Desde entonces, cuando de una vez por todas fui libre, tenía una gran afición por los dulces. La vainilla será siempre el sabor que me encandile; el chocolate y su amargura me hacían querer más; la nata siempre sería bien recibida con cualquier tipo de postre.

Nunca lo admitiría a nadie, pero estaba orgulloso de tener un libro de recetas con todo lo que descubrí en mis viajes, aprendiendo a cocinar cada una.

En la actualidad, solía hacer más uso de las tiendas de comestibles, así no tendría que mancharme yo; pero en el caso de que me apeteciese un raro dulce ruso, siempre tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Había trabajado por algo que verdaderamente me gustaba, ¡no como la mujer que tenía bajo los pies, gruñendo como un jabalí por si alguien le rozaba el vestido! _Madame Carlotta_ no cesaba de gritar —¿no se daría cuenta de que podría dañar su voz? — a cada uno de los bailarines, a veces en italiano, otras en francés. En mis labios se estiraban sonrisas crueles imaginando el cómo podría lanzarme desde mi posición para llegar junto a ella y asustarla, tirar de la ropa que vestía hasta romperla.

No sería algo terriblemente difícil; de no ser por las historias que correrían entonces, en realidad debería divertirme bastante.

El ensayo estaba siendo un desastre, pero aquello llegó a su punto final: la mayor de las bailarinas se acercó demasiado a la diva, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, haciendo que esta se asustase y cayese. O al menos aquello fue lo que imaginé, pues los que estaban a su alrededor la cogieron, deteniendo su choque inminente.

Los directores se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, otros rieron junto a los que se encontraban sentados en las butacas, y se escucharon muchos suspiros antes de que la mujer regordeta volviese a hablar.

Ann fue una de las más inteligentes, llevándose a sus pupilas ya cansada de allí, cacareando una parrafada airada, levantando la voz con una seriedad que asustaba.

El resto de personas deseaban huir también. Lo podía ver en sus cuerpos, en los temblores impacientes que les removían.

Tuve que reírme, no comprendía el por qué se mantenían sin decir nada, educados y respetuosos, cuando estaba claro que las horas se estaban pasando sin la necesidad de ninguno de ellos, agonizando mientras veían al resto actuar.

Agaché la vista, concentrándome de nuevo en la conversación de Carlotta con el resto. Intentaban adularla, la mentían y consentían, y eso que allí no se encontraban los gerentes para rodearla con sus falsas palabras. Todos estaban fatigados con la mujer, pero aquello no era motivo para calumniar. Por eso mismo me decidí a hablar, poniéndome antes en pie:

—No tienen por qué mentirla. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo ha de aceptar las cosas. — Si debía de alzar mucho más la voz, lo haría sin rechistar. Si tenía que ponerse un vestido el cual no le gustaba, se lo pondría sin mediar palabra. No podía haber más discusión sobre ese tipo de asuntos—. Su salario es pagado a causa de los clientes que vienen a verla, _madame_ Carlotta. Por lo que debería de tener cuidado con lo que les ofrece, no vaya a ser que queden insatisfechos en la próxima actuación.

Con aquel final, me sujeté a tres cuerdas que mantenían contrapesos en cada uno de sus extremos. Saqué un pequeño puñal del gran bolsillo interno de la capa, cortándolos para dejar caer los sacos en el escenario. Con un chasquido ascendí un piso entero, deteniéndome bruscamente. No sería yo el que se quedase ahí para escuchar muchas más tonterías.

 **~)}O{(~**

El drama era mi gran aliado junto a lo grotesco. No hay vida sin aquellas dos mitades. Aunque hubo más cosas, por supuesto, pero no dentro de mis… estándares. Entonces, fue por eso mismo que tan solo unas horas después de que la señorita Daaé me robase el libro, generé un plan para asustarla. O al menos darle una advertencia. Otra más, para el caso.

Cogí una de mis propias novelas, marqué varias frases que me habían molestado en algún momento —por tener, quizá, demasiada parecencia a mi propia existencia—, y lo dejé en el cuartucho donde la niña me vio desaparecer tan abruptamente.

Durante ese tiempo no pude más que reprenderme por el poco cuidado que tuve; casi atrapado por una joven demasiado entrometida. Me dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo.

Mi instinto me decía que la niña terminaría regresando a aquel lugar, y no me faltó razón.

Ascendí las ya conocidas escaleras, un pie tras otro, hasta llegar a la habitación. Me permití echar una mirada intranquila a través de las paredes, teniendo que encender una pequeña vela para poder conseguir tal cosa, y, claramente, la novela ya no se encontraba donde yo la había dejado. Sin embargo, había otra.

Por un momento creí que debía de tratarse de una trampa. Lo estudié todo antes de atreverme a salir. Busqué el más mínimo detalle el cual fuese a revelarme. Mis instintos siempre iban por delante; no dejaría que nadie me robase todo lo que conseguí en la ópera, el hogar tan cómodo que hube creado después de años y años de desprecio, crueldades e inmundicia.

No obstante, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, y con esa falsa seguridad, abrí el muro para tan pronto como puse un pie fuera, volver a introducirme, ahora con el tomo entre las manos.

Era el que me "quitó". Me lo estaba devolviendo.

Curioso, sin duda. Sobre todo, lo que estaba sintiendo. Una especie de calor en el pecho, floreciendo más y más, hasta llegarme a los dedos de las manos y la parte alta del pecho. No lo entendía; ni a ella ni a la emoción que me recorría.

Descendí de nuevo, demasiado incómodo para quedarme en el mundo de los vivos. El viaje fue algo más difícil; las distracciones no ayudaban a la oscura caminata. Fue, cuando terminé por chocar de frente contra una de las paredes, que tuve que centrarme. La niña solo estaba jugando, no había más que eso. Podría vigilarla, quizá le preguntase al resto de sus compañeras historias sobre el Fantasma de la Ópera; quizá era morbosa, buscando en las tinieblas. No era la primera vez que conocía a alguien así, pero por lo general sabía como actuar con ellos.

La primera vez que alguien se volcó sobre mí, decidí asustarlo, y el final fue satisfactorio. En otra ocasión, dos caballeros se divertían llamando a los demonios, cosa la cual también obtuvo fácil remedio. Caminatas a lo largo de la ópera de madrugada en pareja: un ser de aspecto chocante corriendo tras ellos. Todo sencillo. Hubo otros los cuales, simplemente, con una voz grave y varios aullidos, terminaron por adaptarse a mis normas.

Pero, para mi gran desgracia, Daaé no parecía ser tan simple. Y eso me atraía y repelía a la vez. Era al igual que un buen desafío, un rompecabezas. Había demasiado en juego. Toda una vida que adoraba y apreciaba. Cantidades indescriptibles de arte que se arruinarían si la joven decidía…, solo ella sabía el qué.

Lancé el libro contra los cojines de gran sofá frente al fuego. Bajtiar dio un salto por el repentino choque, quedando casi a su lado. Me dedicó, lo que yo suponía, que era una mirada amarga.

No me detuve a comprobarlo, pues lo que tiraba de mis entrañas era la necesidad de coger un carboncillo y continuar con lo que llevaba haciendo varias noches sin apenas detenerme. Crucé la puerta que separaba mi habitación del calor del salón, despojándome de las ropas que no necesitaba hasta quedarme simplemente con la camisa remangada.

Lo que tenía delante era pura inspiración. Había dibujos tanto viejos como nuevos. Animales, edificios, ventanales con vistas a paraísos… Mas, lo que actualmente cobraban vida, eran unos en los cuales aparecía la joven que tantos disgustos me estaba dando.

Una cosa era desconfiar de la niña, creer que era un ser mandado desde el infierno para molestarme, pero otra era no admitir que sus rasgos, expresiones, poses generales y maneras, me regalaban arrebatos irrefrenables de creatividad donde, hora tras hora, creaba bosquejos que después tomarían forma de pinturas, retratos.

Mis dedos se movían solos, sin apenas pensar. Veía formas sombras, espacios, y cuando quería darme cuenta, un par de ojos y nariz de punta redondeada me devolvían la mirada. Me gustaba captar su parte violenta; por ejemplo, la vez que discutió con _madame_ Carlotta. Había algo en su porte; las mejillas se le afilaban y sus ojos se volvían casi gatunos, esperando a poder atacar. Pero también era un placer dibujarla cuando sonreía genuinamente; los labios se le arquearían por algún pensamiento que le hubiese cruzado la mente, alzaría ligeramente la barbilla, como queriéndole contar al cielo su broma personal, pero se mantendría callada, tímida.

Mi mente era una corriente continua. La calma que se obtiene al escuchar el agua atravesar la tierra, arrastrando consigo cualquier impureza. Una roca caería al río, con bordes afilados, dañada y, este, la haría rodar sin descanso, a un tiempo rítmico y pausado, hasta depositarla en un estanque, en esta ocasión pulida, elíptica y suave.

Detuve el movimiento de mi mano. ¿Cómo era posible que mis sentimientos fuesen de un lugar a otro con tan solo pensar en Christine Daaé? La niña se regodearía si fuese consciente de las discusiones interiores que tenía el Fantasma por su culpa.

Solté una pequeña carcajada. Todo era demasiado curioso y fuera de los límites que conocía para sentirme satisfecho con lo que estaba viviendo.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _*Cannelé: Dulce francés. Se trata de un pequeño bizcocho con forma cilíndrica, perfumado con ron y vainilla._

 _Un besazo, y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Al amparo de los que te conocen

**Música en la noche**

 **Capítulo 7:** **Al amparo de los que te conocen**

La gente reía, comía y bebía, bailaban, se dedicaban a sus asuntos, inmersos en la festividad. Las mujeres brillaban luciendo la piel al aire; pies y vientres descalzos al compás de los instrumentos de percusión y aíre. Los hombres se deleitaban observándolas; los más atrevidos saliendo a danzar con ellas. O hacer el ridículo; eso siempre dependía de la cantidad que hubiesen ingerido antes de alcohol.

Yo no podía hacer más que mirar, de lejos, sin atreverme a cruzar las alfombras y telas que colgaban de las altas paredes. El viento que se colaba desde las ventanas me refrescaba la espalda, siendo la única caricia que me podía permitir en aquel lugar.

Acaricié los muros esculpidos que me escondían, como si se tratasen de los roces que le daría a alguna mujer dispuesta a tolerarme. Las pequeñas brechas en la pintura como arrugas, las grandes betas cinceladas como curvas. Clavaba las uñas con cierta insistencia, generando nuevos quiebres, nuevas marcas, señales que representaban mi paso por allí.

La envidia me corrompía; los celos me apuñalaban desde dentro.

Aquella música era indescriptible, creada para tentar a todo aquel que la escuchase. Susurraba palabras sedosas en todos los oídos. Me temblaban las piernas solo de escucharlas, secándome la boca y teniendo que cerrar las manos en puños.

Por eso mismo me marchaba. Siempre era igual. De grandes zancadas me lanzaba contra la ciudad dormida, oculto por la oscuridad, vigilado únicamente por la luna y sus estrellas. Dejaba atrás todo lo que creía hermoso, abandonaba un lugar salvaje para encontrar la tranquilidad que tanto añoraba. La noche me proporcionaba su propia música, su propia belleza desierta. El aire arrullando las esquinas de las calles, la tierra bajo mis pies, el crujido de todo lo que estaba vivo.

 _Vivo_.

Había algo que no lo estaba. Lo presentía, era una seguridad. Como un clavo en la boca, o una aguja clavada en la sien. Me desestabilizaba, volviéndome torpe, tropezando a causa de los nervios repentinos. No sabía lo que ocurría, pero se trataba de algo terrible, horroroso.

Mis respiraciones se volvieron pesadas; crucé tres callejones casi sin pestañear, fundiéndose en negro dentro de mi memoria. Me temblaban las piernas, me ardía el pecho. Algo me ordenó que me mirase las manos, descubriendo entonces la sangre que goteaba entre los dedos. Eran unas manos que habían adquirido el don de masacrar sin apenas ensuciarse, ahora estaban cubiertas, y desprendían el hedor de la muerte.

Tuve que caerme; no hubo ningún golpe, o algún chasquido, o el sonido de un cuerpo mientras se desplomaba. Tampoco hubo dolor, el daño que reciben las piernas si te arrodillas con demasiada violencia. Fue como una transición. Fue algo que esperaba.

Algo se rompió en mi interior. Los pensamientos solo iban dirigidos a un lugar, un sitio que había dejado atrás, por necesidad, por lástima, por angustia. Pero todas las mentes guardan en sus rincones las peores cosas, y la mía no cesaba de abrir ese cajón cuando rogaba por calma.

Jamsheed. El hombre se encontraba entre mis brazos, con el rostro descompuesto: una mueca constante, los ojos desorbitados y la piel centelleando entre el rojo y el morado. De su cuello goteaba un líquido espeso que me encharcaba las ropas.

Intenté despertarlo, revivirlo. Le llamaba con la esperanza de que fuese a contestarme, de que frunciese el ceño, de que me golpease por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir.

Pero no era así. Continuaba muerto, inmóvil. El líquido ascendía y ascendía; ahora encerrado entre cuatro paredes oscuras no tenía forma de escapar. Tampoco quería hacerlo; habría dado mi vida por la suya, por la de su familia que tanto adoraba. Era yo el deforme, el monstruo, no él. No él. _No él_. ¡NO ÉL!

Abrí los ojos a la realidad. La chimenea creaba sombras en las paredes, las mantas todavía me abrazaban con cuidado, habiéndose calentado desde que me tumbé para dormir en la cama. Giré el cuerpo, colocándome de lado para clavar el rostro contra las almohadas. Solo tenía que calmar las respiraciones, tranquilizar el corazón.

El silencio de mi hogar ayudaba. Bajtiar se encontraba a mis pies, pudiendo sentir su peso tranquilizador sobre mí. Los animales lo tienen mejor que nosotros.

Por pura curiosidad, llevé una de mis manos delante del rostro, cerciorándome de…

Cerré los ojos. Unas lágrimas traidoras sobresalieron, pero no me permitiría nada más.

Había sido una buena noche; más o menos. Tratándose del cumpleaños de uno de los hombres con verdadero potencial en la ópera, la actuación quedó olvidada incluso para mí, distrayéndome mientras observaba la celebración, los bailes e interacciones de los que participaban en la fiesta.

Como siempre, la envidia me había golpeado, pero ya no era con ira u odio, me resignaba a una simple tristeza, un cansancio que se me introducía en los huesos. Pero estaba satisfecho. Algunas de las respuestas que se daban entre los integrantes de la ópera eran de los más divertidas, convenientes. Un hombre no quería compartir un baile con una de las bailarinas; una mujer tropezaría para ser recogida entre dos jóvenes que después pelearon para saber quién era el más caballeroso.

Y la música… La música era exquisita. Sin miedo a ser juzgados tocaban mejor que en el más decente de sus días. Por supuesto se equivocarían, pero había algo especial en estos momentos. Con los pies golpeando el suelo al compás, trazando líneas que seguían en armonía, expresándose completamente con el cuerpo.

Fue hermoso y, como siempre, yo estaba excluido de todo ello.

 **~)}O{(~**

Las conversaciones con personas interesantes me solían resultar satisfactorias. En la ópera pocas personas merecían la atención del Fantasma, pero _monsieur_ Reyer, debía admitir, que es una de ellas. Hombre inteligente, con un buen sentido del humor y de la ironía. Y, sobre todo, cabe a destacar, no del tipo que hablaba cosas innecesarias con gente ignorante.

Llevaba siendo consciente del demonio que guardaba la ópera durante mucho tiempo, se podría decir que desde el segundo día en el que se puso a trabajar. Las personas sospechaban que tenían algún tipo de acuerdo con él, pero eran unos necios si se conformaban con aquello. Había algo más grande, el respeto mutuo y la necesidad de tener un buen espacio del que obtener dinero.

El caballero era consciente, además, de las locuras que ocupaban a _madame_ Carlotta, tolerando solo lo justo de la Prima Donna y sus disparates. Aquello le podría haber costado el puesto por culpa de los estúpidos gerentes que gobernaban el edificio, pero con mi gran auxilio, se quedó donde estaba. Porque yo quería. Y no se daban más vueltas al asunto.

Habíamos charlado en la mañana, dentro del que era su despacho. Pequeños comentarios aquí a allá; ordenes que tenía que aceptar. Compartimos algunas risas también; muy breves, en realidad.

Ni media hora después, cada uno continuaba con sus quehaceres. Y yo me sentía satisfecho. Contento, incluso.

Meg hizo también una aparición antes de que empezase el espectáculo, por lo cual terminé yendo a su casa para tomar el té y algunas pastas de las que estaba segura que disfrutaría. Tuvo razón, por supuesto. Nuestros paladares no eran muy diferentes, aquello fue algo que aprendí cuando fue creciendo. Éramos ciertamente golosos. Ann no lo aprobaba del todo, alegando que en algún momento nos daría dolor de estómago. Era fácil encogerse de hombros y seguir charlando con la rubia.

—¿Has pensado ya qué obra vamos a hacer después de esta? —me preguntó, dándole grandes sorbos a la taza de porcelana.

—No —mentí. Por supuesto que lo había hecho—. Aún falta mucho —le hice saber, rodando los ojos cuando hizo un puchero. La ópera necesitaba volver a los clásicos; me apetecía volver a ver un clásico, en realidad. Era lo que estuve cavilando durante varias semanas, o puede que incluso más.

—Platea ya comienza a volverse aburrida.

—Todavía sigues haciendo uno de los pasos mal después del descanso —me quejé, viendo a su madre lanzarme cuchillos con los ojos. Meg se limitó a reír.

Sabía que no debía meterme en los asuntos de Antoinette, pero no podía resistirme a discutir con la muchacha.

—¿Solo te fijas en mí? —se burló.

—Es difícil no hacerlo cuando das un salto sin sentido mientras que todos tus compañeros se mueven a la derecha.

Aquello solo le provocó más risas y una regañina de su madre. Tenía razón, al fin y al cabo.

También disfrutaba de las charlas con Meg. No era tan interesante como un adulto, pero eso solo se lo podía achacar a la edad, su falta de experiencia en la vida. Mas, por lo general era abierta y sonriente, bromista, pero en el sentido más… dulce. Era como la deliciosa calma después de una tormenta.

En algunas ocasiones había venido a mí en busca de consejo; aquellas fueron situaciones extrañas. Era raro que no contase con su madre, la relación que tenían era tremendamente honesta, pero la joven consideraba que ciertos temas eran mejor no tratarlos con ella. Como si yo fuese el bueno en ellos. Me entraban carcajadas de solo contemplarlo.

Un ejemplo cercano fue cuando un joven le había roto el corazón. Sus ojos habían estado cegados de los comportamientos del que se suponía que era un caballero de blanca armadura. El tipo del bajo coro el cual no conseguía ascender al alto a pesar de tener realmente una buena voz. Yo había visto sus acciones, las decisiones que tomaba, el como dañaba. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta, Meg era una de las que lo sufrieron. Eran simples besos lo que compartieron, pero para ella, cuando se dio cuenta de todo el asunto, fue como si su mundo se hubiese roto.

Era temible verla llorar con fuerza, como si el hombre le hubiese destrozado, arrancado alguna de las extremidades. Estuvo mucho tiempo abrazándome, contándome todo lo que necesitaba sin darme tan si quiera un respiro para aclarar mis propios sentimientos. La había golpeado la espalda con suavidad, masajeado entre los omóplatos; hice pequeños sonidos para que supiese que estaba atento. Y cuando me permitió hablar, sus miedos y tristezas parecieron calmarse un poco. Debía de ser el tiempo el que curase ese tipo de daños, pero poder llorar sobre el chaleco de alguien también debía ayudar. Y ser escuchado.

En pocas ocasiones yo mismo había compartido tal íntima reacción con alguien, pero las veces que ocurrió, se podía decir que fue como si me quitasen un peso de encima.

Pero Meg no era alguien demasiado dramático o de desconsuelo fácil, y prefería de ella sus sonrisas antes que sus lágrimas. Me recordaba a una Antoinette más joven y risueña, sin los calvarios de una vida difícil.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me echaron de su hogar porque aparentemente fui una distracción y ahora tenían el tiempo justo para preparase para la actuación.

—Y yo todavía tengo que llegar al escenario —murmuré cuando la pared a mis espaldas volvió a su lugar sin un solo ruido.

El día de hoy vería el espectáculo desde arriba, escondido de los tramoyistas. Me gustaba cerciorarme de que todo seguía un curso normal y ordenado detrás de la obra en sí. Buenas salidas y entradas, colocaciones decentes, asistencia entre los trabajadores. El Palais Garnier no sería un circo de bestias que solo sabían comportarse sobre el tablado.

 **~)}O{(~**

Comportarse en escena era una cosa, pero otra muy diferente era el respetarse tras las bambalinas, y allí surgió un terrible problema. O al menos, yo creí que lo fue.

Todo era un desastre; demasiados objetos de por medio, nadie se podía desplazarse cómodamente, y cuando una de las piezas que hacían que los fondos se moviesen se rompió, entró el caos. Una masa de cuerpos revolucionó el suelo bajo mis pies, y yo solo me podía resignar a suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco.

No obstante, los tramoyistas eran hombres competentes, y se intentó buscar una solución rápidamente, pero, si por lo general ya era caótico el tener que moverse allá atrás, con aquello se convirtió en algo casi imposible.

Estaba memorizando cada una de las cosas las cuales tendría que hacer saber a los gerentes para que, en el caso de que volviese a suceder, hubiese un sistema más ordenado de movimientos, cuando _madame_ Carlotta se precipitó con pies rápidos al lugar donde tendría que esperar para salir a la siguiente escena, y allí justo se encontraba parte del alto coro, además de los bailarines.

Mademoiselle Daaé estaba demasiado cerca de la rechoncha mujer, y aunque se podía notar que la estaba evitando, intentando apartarse de su frente y sin intentar mirarla, no lo consiguió, pues cuando un hombre cruzó el espacio con una larga cuerda entre las manos, el grupo de personas la hizo caminar de espaldas, hasta chocar contra la diva, quien encontró la forma más absurda de acusarla.

Se dio la vuelta en un giro dramático, levantando la voz a pesar de encontrarse el espectáculo fluyendo al otro lado.

—¡ME PISASTE EL VESTIDO!

Si se lo había pisado o no, no era de verdadera importancia, incluso la joven intentó disculparse, sin aparentes deseos de discutir mucho más, prefiriendo parecer alguien dócil.

—Lo lamento, _madame_ , no ha sido mi inten...

—¡NUNCA NADA ES DE TU INTENCIÓN, CRÍA! —la cortó ella, dando un paso más cerca de su pequeño cuerpo. Y entonces la joven se dio la vuelta, con la expresión llena de odio. Algo curioso, la verdad. No creí que pudiese tener una pizca de maldad; sí de ingenuidad, pero no de aquello que parecía rezumar actualmente.

Me incliné adelante, escondido entre varios telones que no se movían hasta el final de la obra. Dejé que las cuerdas me sujetasen las manos, encontrando seguridad en ellas, agachándome mucho más.

—¿Se lo he roto está vez? —Carlotta no esperaba aquello; pocas personas se dignaban a contestarla de dicha forma, y estuve a punto de reír en voz alta, pero me abstuve.

Pero ella sí rio, de manera cruel y asquerosa, y le dijo algo que no fui capaz de escuchar, para mi gran desgracia. Pero debió de ser horrible, porque a la niña se le descompuso el rostro, bajó los hombros y dio un paso atrás.

Me comenzó a hervir la sangre; podría no ser de mis favoritas, pero en el coro era alguien competente, y no quería que una mujer enloquecida asustase a los trabajadores.

Fue entonces cuando la música comenzó a sonar, empezando así la siguiente parte de la ópera. Y Christine Daaé lo hizo todo de manera mediocre.

 **~)}O{(~**

Al finalizar, había seguido los pasos de la pobre desilusionada; tan si quiera acudió a cenar, como era su costumbre, con las Giry.

Fue entonces cuando, poco después de verla desaparecer en su habitación, me lancé a mi hogar, recogiendo una carta que había escrito días atrás y redactando otra mucho más deprisa, sin molestarme en la caligrafía o el orden de las ideas que quería expresar.

Era una injusticia que Carlotta tratase así a las personas con las que estaba obligada a trabajar. Nadie tenía los mismos derechos que ella, nadie podía quejarse de ella, nadie podía decirle nada, ¿y así era como los trataba?

No fue la primera vez que alguien le molestaba, pero, curiosamente, nadie antes había llamado tanto mi atención, y creía firmemente que era el momento de buscar una solución a los problemas que generaba.

Una de las cartas era una reprimenda a Daaé por no aceptar las normas que le imponía yo, alguien sensato, por lo menos. La otra, un grito de comprensión.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando, mirando antes por encima del hombro, terminé caminando a la cocina, cogiendo algo de fruta de uno de los estantes donde se mantenía fresca.

Podía ser alguien amable cuando quería, aunque no lo mostrase demasiado.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Con respecto al comienzo del capítulo, donde Erik tiene la pesadilla: casi siempre, cuando se escribe un despertar, generalmente son abrumadores. La persona se lanza fuera de la cama, desesperado y esas cosas. A mí me parece más terrorífico cuando abres los ojos y solo hay calma, con la respiración algo agitada, pero: silencio. Me da una sensación más creíble._

 _Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
